


CORRUPT

by SKZplayer



Series: PSYCHOTIC [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Psychological Trauma, psychologist Lee Minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: “This is what you’ve been wanting. You’ve finally got the job you’ve wanted. You WANTED this. Working with a bunch of mental people-What we’re you thinking?!”Lee Minho is a psychologist working at an Insane Asylum, but he's signed up for way more than he thought he would





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who've never read Psychotic and have no idea what that is: Enjoy:)
> 
> For those who have read Psychotic and are wondering what the hell this is and don't follow me on Instagram: You know that I wrote Psychotic a while ago and never got to finish it because I had somethings happening up in my brain, so I ended it AWFULLY. But I'm getting help and I feel much better now, so I wanted to continue because this is my favorite story, but I didn't want to just delete the last chapter of the other one and continue, because  
> I developed new characters for them  
> I have a better plot  
> My writing has gotten (s l i g h t l y) better  
> So this is basically a reboot, and I want to leave the other one how it is. So this is Corrupt, the reboot of Psychotic. screeeeeee enjoy!!

“Breath Minho, BREATH.” He keeps pacing back and forth in his office, trying to regulate his heartbeat thats beating at 1000 miles per hour.  
“This is what you’ve been wanting. You’ve finally got the job you’ve wanted. You WANTED this. Working with a bunch of mental people-What we’re you thinking?!”

Is he yelling at himself? The answer would be: yes. Maybe he’s going a bit insane, he might need to be locked up with the people here at this rate. But he’s about to meet up with a bunch of mentally unstable patients, who could probably tear him to shreds because most of them are murderers.

This is very not good. Minho bites his lip, still pacing while coaching himself through his crisis. Apparently he knows how to coach other people, but not himself. 

He wants this, but at the same time he wants to go curl up into a little cave and hide until the briefing is over. Minho’s fascination with the world of mental health started when his childhood friend got diagnosed with schizophrenia, and he always wanted to know more about it since no one really wanted to explain it to him. 

Well here he is now, a professional psychologist, and he doesn’t even have the courage to talk to his patients, and one of them happens to have schizophrenia. His life is a mess. 

A soft knock echos from Minho’s office door, making him jump at least three feet in the air. Did he mention he’s on edge? He looks with wide eyes to who opened the door, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Doctor? We’re ready to show you around.” The woman at the door smiles shortly, obviously trying to hold in a laugh, before quickly leaving the room. His first day at work is going absolutely fantastic. Alright. This is it. He fixes his hair quickly in the mirror, grabs his notepad and pen, then leaves to go meet his psychotic patients. Everything should be fine, right?

XXXXXXXXXX

“Our patients are right over here.” The doctor leading him informs, giving him a small smile. Minho quickly follows the doctor, eager to learn everything about them, but a bit terrified at the same time. 

Ok, really terrified. His heart is starting to beat faster again as they walk down the long hallway in complete silence, the echo of their footsteps is the only thing that can be heard. Minho was hired for this job a few weeks ago, and he was thrilled that they excepted him. He still is, but as time went by, his nerves started jumping up. 

Minho always suffered from anxiety, but getting out of your comfort zone helps… Right? Shouldn’t he know that?

‘Suck it up Minho.’ He tells himself, taking in a deep breath. Its fine. Theres no way they can harm him, and he’s going to help them through whatever they’re going through. They’re people too. Sure they’re all screwed in the brain, but they’re people.

“Right in here.” The doctor informs, pushing past a pair of large white swinging doors. Minho quickly follows him into a large room, all walls completely white, with blinding bright lights overhead. It looks like an alien abduction. Rooms that are blocked off by a thick piece of glass line are inside the walls, so you can just pass through and check on them. Multiple security cameras also line the walls, each room has at least two cameras, plus all the ones motoring the hallway. 

“Lets start over here… The doctor trails off, looking down at his clipboard. They walk over to one of the glass walls, a decent sized room behind it. The room is just like the hall, all white. With one singular pillow lying in the far corner. In the other far right corner of the room is a lone man.

He has his knees bent up against against his chest with his arms wrapped around them, his face buried in the bend of his knees. His hair is stark black and sticking up in multiple angles, it looks like it hasn’t been kept very well. But hair is probably the least of your worries here.

“We have eight patients in the asylum,” The doctor informs, “This one is named Kim Woojin.” Minho nods, examining the mans body language. He seems to not want to come out of the corner, or open himself up to anyone. Resentment towards the workers here? Depressed? Yeah thats probably it. 

Minho can read people really well just from observing them, something that makes helping mental patients a lot easier.

“Diagnosis?” Minho asks, pulling out a small notebook from his back pocket. He writes down Kim Woojin at the top of a blank page along with a few other things he’s been noticing, then waits for the diagnosis. 

Minho likes to keep organized, and he likes to write down everything, so thats why he has a small notebook on him at all times. Whether its small things like something he thought was cool, or a reminder, or stuff like this. He writes it all down.

“Pyromaniac. After we got ahold of his boyfriend he went all out. Burnt down an entire neighborhood before we could catch him. Its quite sad.” “Boyfriend? Is he here?” Minho asks, trying not to dwell on the thought that the man in front of him burnt multiple families houses to the ground. 

The doctor just sighs, “Yes, we will get to him, later. Just… Be prepared.” Minho tenses up, be prepared? Who is his boyfriend? The doctor starts to walk away to show Minho the next patient. Are they all like this? Lets hope not. 

Minho takes one last look at the curled up Woojin with his head hanging low, sighs, then follows the doctor off. They only walk directly across the hall, before they meet the next patient.

“This next patient is Yang Jeongin, the youngest patient in here, only 18.” Minho’s eyes widen in disbelief, 18?! He’s barely out of his teenage years! That poor kid…

“He’s diagnosed with schizophrenia.” Oh! So he’s the one with schizophrenia. Minho was wondering when they would get to that patient.

He can see some of his old friends tendencies in him, except it looks like they’ve been amplified. This kids got it bad. His eyes are large and scared, constantly flickering back and forth as if searching for a threat thats not there. Even from the distance, Minho can see his visible shaking, and uncontrollable rocking back and forth.

“Positive?” Minho guesses, empathy stinging his heart as he looks at the patient, “You’re correct doctor, nice job.” Minho gives him a tight fake smile, then looks back down to his notepad to write down some more things.

“Sometimes he will get delusional and think that our staff are here to hurt him, and he will go a bit psycho. We have people check on him every hour of the night because of random hallucinations, those don’t seem to be as common though. They will happen maybe once every few weeks. He seems to be doing fine right now though.” Minho nods, writing everything he’s hearing down. He’s going to need to be careful with him.

“Um, quick question.” Minho asks, and the doctor encourages him to go on, “The room is completely empty-well except for that pillow-they don’t sleep on the floor do they?” 

“No need to worry doctor, they all have top quality floor pads that they sleep on. We take it out during the day for safety reasons. I know, ridiculous, I’m not sure why they do it but I just know thats the rules.” Good. Minho would hate if they treated these poor boys like that. 

They move on to the next room, Minho glancing back at Jeongin, only to find the young boy staring right back at him, his dark round eyes glaring holes into him. Minho shivers, quickly snapping his head back around.

“Patient number three is Hwang Hyunjin. He has manic-depressive illness. Right before he came here just a couple of weeks ago, he lashed out at one of his family members, and nearly strangled him to death during one of his manic episodes. Defiantly some psychosis happening in his head as well to make him lash out that hard. Lucky for you, he is in a more depressive mood instead of a wired one. He seems to change just about every week.” 

The doctor informs. Hyunjin is curled up in a tight ball on the floor, his back facing the glass wall so Minho can’t get a good look at him. He’s unmoving, you would think he was dead except for the fact that he would be limp and not super tense.

“We will inform you when he changes moods.” Minho nods, tearing his eyes away from the curled ball in the room.  
“Come on Minho, the last patient in this room is Kim Seungmin, who has a very special case of dissociative identity disorder.” 

Minho’s eyes widen in surprise, he was not expecting such a rare illness in this compound. If you don’t know, dissociative identity disorder is also known by its more popular name, multiple personality disorder. 

Disruption in parts of the brain, like your consciousness, memory, or perception can happen, and the parts in your head that should work easily, don’t. It can cause mild symptoms of DID or more severe ones, like Minho is guessing the person in the next cell is. DID is only apparent in 2% of humans though, so this is quite rare.

“So how many personalities does he have? And who is he currently?” Minho asks, “He only has two personalities that we know of, or have surfaced. He’s Seungmin right now, his other personality does not have a name currently.” As usual Minho jots this all down.

“Kim Seungmin is a good kid, honestly, he wasn’t even aware of what was happening when we brought him here. Unfortunately his other personality is a psychopathic murderer and we found him unconscious over the dead body. He has to stay here so we can track his other personalities behavior. Surprisingly enough he’s a good sport about it, he understands the circumstances. Yes, he’s a bit terrified that he has a personality that can kill people at any second, but he’s still a good sport. We try to track when Seungmin changes so he can come out when he’s his regular self, but unfortunately he seems to change at random times.”

The doctor sighs. Minho looks into the room to find the said boy staring back at him. Seungmin smiles, waving at Minho through the glass, his smile looks like one of a puppy, cute and innocent, way too innocent to be sitting in an insane asylum. 

Minho waves back at the boy, a feeling of sadness suddenly filling his gut. Its not fair that he was born this way, he should be going to college and living a normal life. Life is truly cruel.

“You said thats the last patient?” Minho sighs, looking up at the doctor. Great that means he can go back to his office and do some more research on them. They weren’t half as bad as he thought they would be.

“That was it for the white room, we still have the black room.” Well shit. “The black room?” Minho asks reluctantly, “Yes, this is where our severely mentally disturbed patients go.” 

Fuck. His nerves crawl up his spine, making it go rigid in anticipation. This is exactly what he’s been dreading, shit shit shit. 

They walk down another hallway, this one a bit shorter than the last but the walls are a dark gray instead of pearly white. Minho doesn’t understand why its called the black room when its not even black. But whatever, that should be the least of his worries.

“Be careful around these ones,” The doctor suddenly warns, “They may be contained, but they are still violent, and theres one that will most likely want to talk to you.” Minho gulps, suddenly walking a lot closer to the other man. He’s not going to let the patient talk to him right? They need to wait for a therapy session to do that, or at least thats what he hopes.

“First in the black room, is Seo Changbin, our raging sociopath.” Minho looks through the glass into the room. The man, Changbin, is in the center, a white straitjacket wrapped around his broad form. What did he do to get that? 

Minho squints, something catching his eye. Parts of the white straitjacket are stained red, most likely from blood. Uh oh.

“Whats with the straitjacket…” Minho trails off, keeping his eye on those dark blood stains. “He tends to harm himself. He won’t speak to us, but we are guessing its because he’s trying to feel and fit in, feel some sort of human emotion. Changbin was found this morning clawing himself with his nails, breaking his own skin.”

Minho internally cringes, what the fuck? He doesn’t think anything he’s trained for could prepare him for these people. Its rare to find a sociopath on this level. There are many sociopaths in the world, most actually live regular lives, but with Changbin, that doesn’t seem to be the case.

“He hasn’t said a word? How long has he been here?” Minho asks, “Nope. He just glares. He’s been here for about two months… “ He sighs, “Hopefully you can get to him.” 

Changbin then looks up from the floor, his dark eyes staring right through Minho, sending shivers down his spine. His face is strongly angled, his jaw looking like it could cut someone. His gaze is deadly, looking like he could tear you to shreds if he wanted to, his eyes are so dark they almost look black. 

Changbin also has dark circles under his eyes, which means he doesn’t sleep often. Hopefully Minho can get him to speak, otherwise this will be extremely difficult.

“Do you give him any medicine to help him sleep?” “Trust me doctor, we’ve tried. He either bites the psychiatrist, or will spit them out. We don’t do injections because it could be harmful, and gas is even more so. We don’t do that to our patients.” Makes sense, Minho appreciates that.

“Alright, over here.” Minho hadn’t realized, but the doctor had moved away from him onto the next patient. He quickly moves away from Changbin, wanting to escape his deathly sharp gaze.

“Here, is one of our two psychopaths,” The doctor starts, “His name is Lee Felix. He has very interesting methods when it comes to torture or murder. He kidnaps his victims, then forces them to play a game of reverse Russian roulette.”

“Reverse Russian roulette?” “Yes. It means instead of having one slot that has a bullet in his revolver, all of them are full except for one. If you get the one slot without the bullet, he frees you, otherwise-well, you get it.” Minho gulps, looking back into Felix’s psychotic stare. Thats really fucked up. But at least he gives them a chance… 

“He was actually Australias psycho for a while, but then he somehow made it to Korea to partner up with another one of our other psychopaths. He’s quite the character.” Felix is right next the window, scaring Minho half to death as he stares him down.

His bright eyes are staring into his soul- Wait, one bright eye. One eye is a striking green, while the other one is a dark brown. A giant scar travels down from his forehead, over his left eye, and down to his cheek. His face has freckles that look like paint splatters dancing across his face, quite stunning actually. 

Whats scaring him is the evil grin splayed out across his face, his head cocked to the side as he looks at Minho with those wide, terrifying eyes. Felix slowly raises his thumb to the side of his neck, drawing it across his throat while keeping direct eye contact, acting like he’s slicing his own throat open. He also mouthes something that looks like, ‘dead man walking’. 

If Minho wasn’t scared earlier, he defiantly is now. This man isn’t just psychotic, he’s just down right insane.

“C-can we move on?” Felix is still smiling at Minho, eyes never leaving him. “Yes.” The other doctor quickly spins Minho around, going to lead him to the next patient.

“You just met the first psychopath, here is our second one. Han Jisung, Lee Felix’s partner in crime.” The doctor is showing Minho around like its some kind of zoo, which is just a bit disturbing. Just a bit. “Do they both play Russian roulette? Or…” Minho asks,

“Not exactly,” The doctor laughs, “They both go solo at times, thats when Felix does reverse Russian roulette. Jisung’s tactic is to play around. Tortures his victims slowly just to watch them suffer, but the thing is, he only targets certain people, unlike Felix who will go after anyone.”

“So… Who does he go after then?” “Only guys, never has gone after a girl, and they all have to be over the age of thirty.” Interesting… 

Theres got to be some sort of reason behind that. Minho is actually kind of excited to talk to this patient, although he still hasn’t got a good look at him yet- Oh shit.

Han Jisung is fucking breath taking. He has beautiful milky skin, marked with scars and bruises in some places, but it gives him character. His hair is on the border of being too long, the long strands falling into his eyes, some of it tucked behind his ear. His hair is a burnt orange, looking like the color just before the sun fully rises to a magnificent sunrise. 

Oh and don’t get Minho started on his eyes. They’re beautifully round, his iris’s a light milky brown, staring directly into Minho’s own dark ones. Fuck, why does he have to be so damn pretty? This isn’t going to be good. 

“Lets move on before Jisung starts flirting with you.” The other doctor suddenly speaks up, making Minho raise an eyebrow, “Excuse me?” “He likes to flirt with anyone who’s new at the building, so just be aware.” Minho looks back at Jisung’s room, seeing him wave through the glass, his beautiful small lips curling into a devilish smile. 

Minho would never admit it, but he kind of doesn’t want to leave… He waves back, gulping heavily at the look on his face. Fuck fuckity fuck, why does this always happen to him?! 

They have their goodbyes, and soon Minho is moving onto the next patient, unfortunately.

“We’ve finally reached our last patient. You remember Woojin right?” The doctor asks, which Minho nods in reply. What does he have to do with anything? “Well this is the boyfriend I was talking about, the one you should be careful around…” He points to the room, a man is lying on the floor inside, his hands behind his head as he stares at the ceiling with a bored look on his face. 

Minho’s breath gets caught in his throat, because fuck he knows that face. Everyone knows his face.

“Meet Bang Chan, the Red Wolf.” Oh god… The Red Wolf is here, in this compound. The Red Wolf, or, Bang Chan is a famous serial killer in Seoul, ruthless, cunning and smart. And he’s here. Minho’s patient, FUCK.

“I can see you recognize him?” “Y-yeah. This is Woojin’s boyfriend?” 

“Yep.” Minho shakes his head, he needs to get his mind of this, otherwise it will go into overdrive. “Diagnosis?”

“Homicidal. I know that not a lot to go off of, but its all we have. As you probably know from watching the news or just from hearing the gossip around the city, he’s murdered over ten people since the new year. We don’t know why he does, he won’t speak to us about it. Very closed off about his emotions. We’re thinking theres some sociopath mixed in there with him.”

“But, he is in love? He isn’t using Woojin to his own advantage?” Minho puzzles over this, its strange. “You see thats the thing! He genuinely has a love for Woojin. He threatened to rip all our throats out if we harmed him. Thats why we’re confused. I guess he could just have sociopathic tendencies, so it doesn’t all apply to him.” 

That is a bit interesting. Bang Chan is going to be one hard case to crack. Minho doesn’t look up for ten seconds, and he is startled half to death once again, but not nearly as bad when he was with Felix.

Minho hears a tapping at the glass, so he looks up, only to be met with a hungry stare. Minho yelps, jumping back in shock. The man looking at him through the glass has unhealthy dark circles under his eyes, as well as scars all up and down his cheeks, nose and lips. The Red Wolf.

Chan looks at him dead in the eye for a second, staring him down, before moving on to the other doctor. The doctor seems used to this, just patiently waiting to see what Chan needs. 

The patient taps his ear, then points to Minho, making the doctor sigh. “I told you he would do this. He wants to speak to you.” “Oh, really?” Minho asks, nervousness eating away at his gut. Chan is staring directly at him, a challenging glare in his eyes. Minho wants to scream to not let him, but he can’t get it out.

“I can let him if you are ok with it.” No no no no no-

“Sure.” Damnit Minho. You colossal dumbass. The doctor moves over to the wall besides Chan’s cage, opening up a hatch to show a control panel. He presses a button with a click so that Chan can be heard from inside the room. 

“I’ll let you two get acquainted.” With that the doctor leaves, and Minho wants to yell at him to stay. But of course, he doesn’t. Chan just glares at Minho intensely for a few seconds, trying to examine him the best he can. He really wants the ground to just eat him at this point.

“Are you the new doctor I’ve heard so much about?” Chan asks suddenly, tilting his head to the side. Chan’s accent is different from Minho’s, but he can’t quite figure out where its from. Thats not important right now.

“I’m the new psychologist,” Minho swallows thickly, trying to get any sort of reading off of Chan. Chan seems like a leader, someone who is confident in his own actions. 

“So you’re one of those people who try to force feed us medicine? I’ll tell you, Changbin nearly bit one of your peoples fingers off the other day.” Shit, is that who that one psychiatrist was rambling on about earlier? “Um, no. Thats actually a psychiatrist. I’m a psychologist.” Minho corrects. People often tend to get psychologist and psychiatrist mixed up. 

“So… You’re like a therapist then. You’ll help us verbally.” Chan says lowly, something that almost sounds like a growl, and defiantly puts Minho more on edge if thats even possible. 

“Yes, I will be helping you guys mentally, because it seems that medicine isn’t helping that much. Especially with you Mr.Bang Chan.” Chan laughs at that, confusing Minho.

“Can I let you in on a secret Doctor…” He squints at Minho’s name tag, “Minho?” Chan settles back into a comfortable position, sitting crisscrossed on the floor while leaning closely to the glass wall.

“You see, medicine doesn’t work on me, because know one knows what I’m suffering from! Its a great game you see,” Chan chuckles darkly, “Obviously I’ve got a few screws loose up here,” He taps his pointer finger against the side of his head, 

“Because no regular person goes around murdering. But you, as a psychologist should know that being homicidal in itself is not a mental disorder. It can be connected with mental disorders like schizophrenia and multiple anti-social personality disorders, but the matter is still very complicated. They can’t tell if I’m a psychopath, or a sociopath, or both! Or something completely different all together.”

Chan grins at him, clasping his hands together. “They don’t quite know what I am Doctor Minho, but I do.” Minho tilts his head, actually curious now on the other has to say. Chan is correct, being homicidal in itself isn’t a mental disorder, or at least, there is no medication for it. 

“I’m perfectly aware that what I’m doing is twisted and disturbing, unlike a lot of people with anti social personality disorders. I know what I’m doing is wrong, they have a special place in hell reserved for me. Most psychopaths have a reasoning to kill, something that makes it look like its ok in their eyes. But I know that its just messed up. No questions.”

Looks like Chan has done a little bit of research. Its terrifying. Everything thats coming from his mouth.

“I do it for fun, because I can. And if I can, why not, right?” Minho can certainly see why Chan is in the black room, he really is a messed up person. Someone who’s only reasoning for killing people is because he can. Minho is certain that he has to at least have psychopathic tendencies, because like Chan said, he has more than just a few screws loose up in his head.

“I’m a trained killer,” Chan informs, “I’m not just going to let my talent go to waste.” He really was going to be a difficult one to treat, good god,

“Alright Mr.Bang Chan, how about we talk about this later when I actually get situated here. Maybe then we can actually get somewhere, figure out whats happening in your head.” Minho sighs, stuffing his notebook back in his back pocket. As he is about to turn and leave, finally flee the cursed black room. Chan smacks his hand against the glass, a furious look on his face, one that screams, ‘run while you can! He’s probably going to rip your throat out!’

“You think you’re all that, doctor? Think you can heal us? Well I’ve got a news flash for you,” Chan snarls behind the glass that is keeping him contained, keeping him from harming anyone,

“You may be professionally trained, but you don’t even know half of what goes on through these peoples minds.” He points over to Lee Felix’s room suddenly, the angry look never leaving his face,

“You really wanna know where he got that scar? Or why Changbin is riddled with way too many cuts and bruises, or why Jisung only targets men over thirty? You don’t know. So don’t come in here thinking you’re magically going to fix us. We’re beyond repair.” Minho’s breathing has picked up, his fight or flight senses are rising, and he feels like he needs to flee. Chan is the bigger predator.

“Also, you try and change Woojin in the slightest,” Chan traces his finger over his throat, “You’re a dead man.” 

Minho backs up from the insane man, suddenly not feeling safe even though he knows that Chan can’t get through the thick glass thats separating them. Chan has said some very harsh things, things that are now stuck in Minho’s brain.

Bang Chan really is a special case, one that Minho’s not sure he wants to crack anymore. This isn’t what he signed up for. He quickly turns away from the cunning man, trying to get as much distance between him and the black room. 

The room is making him feel like he will go insane himself if he stays in there for much longer. This is only his first day in the Insane Asylum, and he already has enemies, already has threats looming over his head. Fuck, how is he going to do this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, my mental health did not take a downfall because of PSYCHOTIC. I just happened to swan dive to my lowest because of some personal issues while I was writing it, and I stopped enjoying everything I used to. So thats why i ended the story:) Just wanted to clarify

So its been a week since the incident with Chan, and everything has been running quite smoothly, except for the constant fear that Minho lives under. It's like he can feel him watching at all times, his eyes burning into his back. But he’s fine, Chan can’t escape, he’s fine.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself. Why is he so scared of one of his patients? Minho so far has talked with everyone in the white room except for Woojin, and with Changbin from the black room. Everyone from the white rooms session went pretty well, (except for Jeongin who didn’t say a word and kept cowering away from Minho, they still need to work on that.) 

Changbin, on the other hand, was something else. Minho got him to talk, which he would call a success, except the only thing he said, was, “Go to hell,” So maybe it wasn’t that big of a success… It was something, right?

Minho doesn’t want to talk to the rest of the people, each for their separate reasons. Woojin, because Minho’s afraid if he gives him any advice on how to help his situation, it might change him and Chan will have his head, Felix, because that boys downright insane and his insanity will probably drive Minho insane, that's how psycho he is, Jisung, because Minho may or may not go through a mini gay panic every time he checks up on him. Yes, he knows its wrong to find a patient/ murderer attractive, but hot damn you just can’t deny it.

And Chan, because the man is smart, strong and will probably find a way to break free and snap his neck in two. But it's his job. He needs to talk to those people, otherwise, he’s failed. 

The psychologist takes in a deep breath through his nose, calming down his nerves. Alright. Yes, he needs to.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Alright Woojin, we finally get to have a one on one with each other.” Minho gulps heavily, trying to keep up bright and un-nervous energy, he’s not sure how it's going.

“Mm, sounds fun.” At least Woojin acts somewhat civilized from what he’s seen so far… Woojin has bonds around his wrists and a long chain connecting both his ankles, so he can still walk, but can’t run. 

Minho can feel a bead of sweat run down his forehead, damnit. Why is he so nervous?! Keep it together!

“So, about your pyromania-“ “I can tell you’re nervous doctor, did you have a little chat with Christopher? He tends to do that to people.” Minho whips his head up, almost giving himself whiplash. The latter as a grin on his face,

“I know you did. Something you should know about Chris, he’s extremely protective over me. And I know you’re thinking he can’t break out, and he can’t get to you, but he can. He’s escaped from many places, this ones no different. He’s just waiting for the right time to attack.”

“What? Why would you tell me that?” Minho asks shakily, his whole complexion ten shades more pale than usual. “I just thought I should tease you a little, Its great fun,” Woojin laughs,

“But don’t worry, you can do your job and talk to me, get paid. I just won’t heed any advice you give me. For your sake, of course. You seem like a nice guy, I would hate for you to die at my boyfriend's wrath.” 

So this is pointless. Completely pointless. Woojin’s words sting, he really does want to help. But now he’s terrified to. Maybe it's better if they don’t change, they seem content with their psychotic personalities…

“Oh no, you spent too much time daydreaming,” Woojin nods his head towards his office door, where one of the security guards are now waiting to take the pyromaniac. He gives Minho a fake pout,

“Better luck next time, Doctor.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Minho examines Chan closely, watching for any small movement that could be dangerous, anxiety creeping up his spine. Woojin’s words ring in his head. So he really could escape? Is Woojin just trying to scare him? 

He doesn’t know, but he does know that he’s not taking any chances. Minho is also actually really interested in Chan’s mental disorder, what he’s suffering from. He knows he said he didn’t want to crack his case, but something deep down in his gut still wants to…

Minho is sitting in his office, watching the man through his monitor. Chan hasn’t moved for the past twenty minutes, laying in the middle of the floor in his room, his hands behind his head. He seems to be napping. 

Chan’s chest rises and falls peacefully at a slow pace, his blonde hair splayed around his head, even when he’s asleep, he looks intimidating. Maybe that's just Minho’s brain though. 

Minho knew that Chan had an accent, he just couldn’t pin it down, so he eventually asked some of the psychiatrists. Apparently, Chan, just like Felix, is also Australian. Minho questioned further on why they were in Korea if they were from Australia, but everyone was too busy working, so he decided to go through their files and find out himself. 

Chan was born in Sydney and raised there until his parents died in 2004 when he was six. He then flew out to his family in Korea, but they didn’t want him, so he was sent to an orphanage. Minho sighs, leaning back in his chair. The man may be heartless for the most part, but Minho still feels empathy for him. 

That's got to be a hard upbringing. His childhood was stolen from him.

Chan’s not going to wake up anytime soon, from the looks of it, he seems like he’s really enjoying his nap. His ghost white face and slightly parted lips are making him look like a corpse. 

Minho decides to check on the other patients, see if they are up to anything. He’s mainly checking the black room, knowing that everyone in the white room should be good, for the most part.

“What the-“ Minho raises an eyebrow at his computer screen, what the hell is he witnessing? He decided to check on Felix because he seems to be the most active, high energy, insane person. But Minho did not expect to see Felix blowing flying kisses towards the other patient, Changbin, who does not seem to be enjoying the gestures. 

The room is set up so its like a giant hall with the patients on either side. Felix and Changbin are directly across from each other in the black room. The psychopath is shamelessly flirting with the sociopath, wiggling his eyebrows and giving him air kisses. 

The sight makes Minho laugh, its kind of cute. Changbin looks at the psychopath, giving him an intense glare, then flips him off. This just makes Felix laugh, and give Changbin a small hand heart.

Minho’s not sure if it was just his brain playing tricks on him, but he swears he sees Changbin smile for a split second. Very interesting. If the two weren’t murders inside of an Insane Asylum, they might have been a cute couple.

Minho rests his elbows on his desk, heaving out a deep sigh as he looks at the two in the room. He should be doing something besides stalking everyone in the black room. Like filling out his schedule, or at least something more productive than this.

Minho drums his fingers against his keyboard, his eyes starting to droop. Its been over two days since he’s had more than thirty minutes of sleep. But that's what he gets for working with a bunch of people who keep him on edge at all times. 

“Whats Jisung doing…” Minho whispers to himself, clicking out of Felix’s camera to go the other psychopath, completely ignoring his earlier thought of productiveness. He opens his camera, automatically being greeted by the infamous, breathtaking, handsome Jisung.

He is sitting on the far side of the room, his arms propped up against his legs. His head is leaning against the corner of the white wall behind him, the orange strands of his hair falling directly into his eyes.

He also seems to be sleeping, his round eyes shut, pretty long eyelashes resting against his high cheekbones. Jisung’s complexion is absolutely gorgeous, his pale skin, full lips, smooth hair… Wait.

Minho pushes against his desk, making him and his chair slide across the hardwood floor. Minho is not usually the person to just push thoughts out of his mind, he thinks their fascinating, and instead of just pushing them away, he loves to study them. But this? No. He shouldn’t be admiring a psychopath, especially his own patient. That's wrong. 

Minho is just gay, alright? Like super gay. And Jisung is hot, like, really, REALLY hot. It's hard not to stare at him. Minho rests his head back against his chair, looking at the ceiling as he ponders his thoughts. Why must his life be this way?

“Doctor Lee Minho?” Minho jumps in his seat, the sudden voice startling him. He spins around in his chair towards the voice, surprised at the face he sees standing in his doorway.

“Seungmin?” Minho asks. He already talked with the boy just yesterday, what's he doing back here? Seungmin has cuffs locked tightly around his wrists, slightly digging into his fragile skin, making Minho cringe slightly. Someone from the security team is standing behind the boy, watching him closely. Minho clears his throat, going to stand up and formally greet the patient.

“Hey, is there anything you need?” He asks, still a bit confused on why he has in his office. Recess isn’t for another hour and a half. Seungmin gives him a shy smile,

“Well, I’ve been mentally stable for a few days, so they said I could come out for a while. Because no matter how much I love reading, doing it with nothing else is getting really boring. I’m allowed to walk around as long as I have Mark with me.” Minho’s guessing that Mark is the security guard that's behind him.

“I wanted to ask you a few questions about my condition? I know we just spoke yesterday, but we didn’t really get to talk about that much…” Seungmin glances up at him shyly, hoping he says yes. “Uh, yeah, of course! Come on in.”

Minho lets them into his office, and he sits back down into his chair. Minho’s office is pretty spacey, which he is eternally grateful for. He’s got his desk in the center of the room, with two long black couches on two of the walls, a therapist coach on the other, and a bean bag chair in the far left corner. 

That's his favorite thing to rest on when he has nothing to do. Which is more than he likes to admit. He probably spends five hours a day on that thing. His best purchase in the past three years by far. 

Seungmin goes to sit on the black couch, making himself comfortable. Minho looks over at the security guard, Mark, who is still standing. “Um, would you like to-“

“Don’t bother.” Seungmin interrupts, sighing. “He’s going to stand. All of the security staff here are highly trained and can stand for up to twenty-four hours.” 

“Oh.” Minho looks at the guard again, his face is unreadable, blank expression intimidating. “Well then,” He starts, looking back at Seungmin with a smile.

This isn’t technically a therapy session, otherwise, the guard would have to leave. Everything stays between the patient and Minho himself. “What about your condition are you curious about, Seungmin?” He asks,

“Everything,” Seungmin responds quickly, letting out a deep sigh. “I don’t really know much about a split personality-“ He cuts himself off for a second,

“Dissociative identity disorder. And quite honestly, it's scary being something, and not even knowing what you are. Yesterday was just introductions, and I really wanted to talk about it but I didn’t want to pressure you. But I don’t know what's wrong with me.”

“First,” Minho starts, automatically seeing that Seungmin is freaking out a bit, “You’re making it sound like you are some supernatural being, you’re not. You are a living human being, I need you to recognize that before we move on, ok? Also, I’m your psychologist, I’m supposed to answer these questions.” Seungmin nods silently, resting his bound hands in his lap.

“Dissociative identity disorder, or simply just DID, is when you have two or more personalities circling around inside of you. How people develop DID is widely debated, but it seems to be present in those who have traumatic experiences in their early childhood. Basically, traumatic events cause the mind to split into different identities with their own personalities and memories.

Some personalities even think they are a different age, gender, or both. It's like a safety mechanism, some of the other personalities might take on the harsh memories and lash out, so you don’t have to. Now I’m not sure what's going on with your other personalities, how it happened, or if there's more than two. That's something we will have to talk about when we are actually alone.”

Minho takes a quick cautious glance towards the security guard, 

“So you mean I could have a little girl circling inside my head?” “For all I know, you might. But I don’t know, so maybe not. I’m sorry, I really wish I could tell you more. Or just tell you I knew one hundred percent how it is developed. But I don’t. I just hope now you understand more about what's happening inside your head.”

Seungmin nods, his head hanging in between his shoulders, disappointed. “I understand, that makes a lot more sense now.” He sighs, looking up into Minho’s eyes. 

Minho wonders what happened in Seungmin’s past, obviously, something happened, or else he wouldn’t have said that things make more sense now. He’ll need to read his files fully, he can do that right after this.

“Thanks for talking with me Doctor.” Seungmin gives him a small smile, standing up from the black couch. “Anytime.”

Seungmin’s legs are shaking slightly, it's obvious to Minho that he is trying his best not to break down. Minho knows that the world of mental health is a hard one to go down, trust him, he knows. 

Mark carefully leads Seungmin out of the room, giving Minho a small glance before turning and following the patient. A heavy presence seems to follow Seungmin as he leaves the room, his head hanging low like he’s ashamed. Which he shouldn’t be, this is completely out of his control.

Minho sits back in his chair, letting out a deep sigh. Why must mental illnesses like this exist? Minho looks back at his computer with a sigh, surprised to see that it's still monitoring Jisung. 

“Huh, guess I never turned that off.” Minho is about to close his laptop until he notices that Jisung isn’t where he was sleeping just a few minutes ago. 

“What is he doing…” instead of in the far corner like he used to be, Jisung is by the glass at the front, and he seems to be… Using sign language? And also morse code? Jisung will sign a few things but then goes to tapping the glass in odd patterns. Defiantly morse code. 

Jisung looks intense and focused, staring across the room at something. It takes a second to click in Minho’s mind, but he is talking to someone across the room. Minho clicks out of Jisung’s monitor, trying to find who he is talking to.

“Who’s across from him?” Minho ponders to himself, trying to think back to when he was in the room. Felix and Jisung were on the same wall, he was told they did that so they had no way of communicating. So that means that Changbin and Chan are on the opposite wall, Chan was at the end of the hall. 

Minho clicks into Chan’s monitor, and he was correct. Chan is also communicating, signing back to Jisung. Who the hell decided to put them in the same room?! 

Minho feels his throat tighten, this is what Woojin was telling him about. They’re probably plotting with each other. 

Minho decides that he should report this immediately, even though the security team has probably already gone over it, he wants to give his input, wants to tell them that Woojin actually told him they would escape. Why didn’t he do this earlier? 

He stands up from his desk, hurrying to make his way to the security team. He was told he could go there if he ever feels unsafe, violated, or notices anything weird. Or of course, if one of your patients downright tells you that they’re going to escape.

Minho makes his way out of his office, into the main room, then into more confusing long halls. Why do they make this so fucking hard? His mind keeps drifting back to Chan and Jisung, and then to Woojin’s words what were they planning? How would they even escape a high tech place like this? 

Maybe he’s overthinking this… But the way Jisung’s humorous outer shell seemed to have melted into an intense attitude, with Chan’s devilish smirk and knowing stare, seems like they were planning something. It makes Minho feel jittery.

He’s is shocked out of his thoughts when a violent scream echoes through the halls, the sound ear piercing, and shocking. Curses and screaming are heard down the hall, along with the sounds of clashing metal, what was happening? It sounded like someone absolutely insane. Did Felix breakout? 

Minho regains his posture, his brain kicking back in, and he suddenly feels extremely worried. The sound seemed to have come from the opposite side of the hall, the way he had just entered. Telling security about what he saw earlier fled his mind, all he can think about is if all his patients are ok. 

The closer he gets to the beginning of the hall, the more clearly you can hear the noises and angry yells. “What's happening?!” Minho asks a guard once he bursts out into the open. The guards just push him away lightly when he gets too close.

“A patient is freaking out, we’re taking care of it.” “Freaking out? What is he freaking out from? It's not free time. Why would the patient be out here, did he break out? They should all be contained!“ Minho is speaking at the sound of light, probably sounding like a man himself,

“He was already out here.” The guard replies, “But why would you let a-“

Oh shit. No no no, fuck!

“Oh my god, Seungmin! Let me through! Is he ok?” Minho asks hurriedly, trying to see over the tall guard's shoulder. “We have it under control Doctor, go back to your office. Minho completely ignores the others words, his breath picking up as he starts to slowly lose it.

“Did he switch? Are you sure you know how to take care of him? His disorder is extremely rare you need to let me through-“  
“Doctor.” The security guard interrupts, looking at him worriedly. Minho is talking at the speed of sound, his worry for the young boy getting the best of him.

“This has happened a few times before with the same patient, we have been professionally trained, and know how to handle this. Getting near him wouldn’t be a good idea, he’s extremely unstable.” He tries to relax Minho, his body too tense for his own good. 

“Maybe you should lie down…” Someone else from behind him suggests. Minho turns his head, finding the other psychologist. There are two in the Asylum, they chose Minho and this other girl, Jade, to work there. Jade has a look of worry on her face, she goes to take Minho from the security guard. He protests, still wanting to see Seungmin, but she refuses.

“You really need sleep, I know you refused to go home last night because you wanted to know more about the patients. But to work properly you’re going to need some rest.”

“I’m fine, really. I need to see him-“ “Go home Minho.” Jade places both her hands on his shoulders, looking at him intensely. “Please. It's for your own good and all your patients.” 

She really looks worried for him, her eyes pleading. Minho sighs, his shoulders slumping as he slowly relaxes. Yeah, he really does need to rest. Too many things are happening at once for his poor brain, but he is still worried for Seungmin…”

“I’ll watch for Seungmin for you, alright?” She asks while pursing her lips in a tight line, reading the other's mind. Minho nods, letting his stress come out in a deep sigh.

“Thank you, Jade.” He smiles slightly, “Please make sure he’s ok?” 

“Do you not have faith in me?” She scoffs, going to look Minho in his dark brown eyes. “That's not what I meant. I’m just worried.” 

“I know you are. But I’m sure you can look at this situation more clearly once you go home and rest, Alright?” Minho nods lazily,  
“Great!” She cheers, “Then stop talking to me, and get your ass in your car, and drive home.” 

She practically shoves him out the doors after that, Minho needing the extra push or he might not leave. He can really start to feel the tiredness seep over him, all the energy drinks he had been drinking to keep him awake and alert starting to wear off, leaving him to feel zapped of his energy. Damn sugar crashes. 

Even as his mind is clouded with drowsiness, he still thinks about Seungmin, about Chan and Jisung. So many thoughts running through his head that he thinks it might explode. Shit, what if they escape while he’s gone?!

“Just drive home and go to bed Minho, you’re delirious. Everything will be fine. ” He whispers to himself as he walks across the parking lot. 

“Just go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeease leave feedback its greatly appreciated, and sorry for all the typos:/


	3. Chapter 3

“Seungmin!” Minho wakes up in a panic, flying into a sitting position, sweat dripping down his temples. 

Cool sheets are bunched up underneath his hands, knuckles turning white from his tight grip. His chest rises and falls heavily, breath coming out quick and ragged. 

Nightmares swirl through Minho’s head, visions of his patient, Seungmin, screaming and viciously struggling against restraints while nashing his teeth, the look on his face is one of pure rage. The contrast of his murderous behavior against his normal sweet loving nature shocking Minho to the core. But it was just a dream. Thats not really happening at the Asylum… Right? 

Right. Minho’s just going insane. After a moment of trying to collect himself, calming himself down from his horrible slumber, he shakily steps out of bed. Going to sleep after his vivid nightmares is not an option. He also needs some some instead ibuprofen from his roaring headache. 

Minho makes his way into his kitchen to grab himself a cold glass of water and something to eat before he takes his medication. He made the mistake of taking ibuprofen on an empty stomach once, it was hell.

Its 4:00 in the morning currently, much too early for Minho to be awake, especially because he fell asleep at 12:00. Four hours of sleep? Not good. 

Minho sets his cold glass of water down on his wooden table, sitting himself down on a chair right after, feeling like he is going to collapse if he stands up any longer. Theres a little man in his head who just won’t stop pounding on his brain. 

Minho ups from three pills to four. This headache is killing him. Seungmin wasn’t the only person who was going through his head last night, Chan also made several appearances, his worse than Seungmin’s. 

His first nightmare was of The Red Wolf, hovering over a dead body. By the looks of the deformed corpse, it looked like the victims neck was snapped, killing him instantly. The murderer was circling the body, a smug, evil smirk on his face. The look in his eyes were wild, crazed, maybe even animalistic. 

Minho shivers, the flashback bringing back an unpleasant feeling. Was working at the Insane Asylum really a good idea? Is it ok for his mental health? Because currently, he seems to be going off into the deep end, like way into the deep end.

“No, I have to help them.” Minho whispers to himself, rubbing his temples with his pointer fingers. Stress, thats what Minho is feeling, pure stress. But there is still the matter with Jisung and Chan, what were they doing? They haven’t escaped right? 

Minho checks the news on his phone for good measure real quick, letting out a deep sigh of relief when he doesn’t see anything. If people escaped from the Insane Asylum, it would be top on the news. 

The ice cubes in Minho’s drink are now melted, only leaving a cold wetness on the outside of the glass. 

Heaving a sigh, Minho decides to get up and do something with himself instead of lying around and questioning his life choices. So he heads back off into his room for another long, terrifying day at the Asylum

XXXXXXXXXX

“You’re back!” Jade exclaims, going to greet Minho. Her long chestnut hair is pulled up into a pony tail, keeping the long strands from falling in her face. Her work suit is crisp and fresh, looking like a true professional. 

Completely different from Minho, who looked disgruntled with dark circles under his eyes, hair not even all the way done, little tufts still sticking up in the back. He was anxious to get over here, ok?

“How’s Seungmin?” He asks without skipping a beat, eyes wild and crazed.

“Wow, not even a ‘hello?’” She scoffs, crossing her arms. 

“You look like hell… Are you sure you got enough sleep-“

“Yes!” Minho interrupts, even though its a complete and utter lie. He needs to speak with Seungmin. Now. Jade closes her mouth for a second, seeing he panic on the elders face. 

“He is still being contained,” Jade sighs, a sudden look of worry on her face at Minho’s outburst.

“Minho,” She starts cautiously,

“His second personality… He’s really scary, and super vicious. He attempted to strangle one of our guards to death.” Minho’s breath gets caught in his throat at the new information, maybe his dreams weren’t too far off. That scares him more than he thought possible.

“Is the guard ok? Do you know the name of Seungmin’s second personality yet?”

“The guard is fine he didn’t do much damage. And no, his second personality refuses to speak to us. I think he needs someone he’s familiar with, does he have any family, or someone he speaks with often?…” Jade trails off, looking in thought. 

Minho’s eyes widen in realization, a look of understanding settling on his face. Jade sees this look, and immediately shuts him down.

“Minho no. You’re not going in there. Absolutely not!”

“But Jade, he knows me! I’m probably the most reliable to get him to speak, I read his files when I got back to my house. His mother and father died when he was four years old, and he was an only child, so it left him completely alone. And the family who adopted him, a single father, was abusive and sexually harassed him. He has no family that will come in and speak to him! Seungmin trusts me, I need to speak to him.”

“Minho, theres something you’re forgetting,” Jade sighs, a hint of frustration in her voice,

“He’s not Seungmin! He’s someone completely different!” Minho groans in frustration, looking to the side.

“Regardless, I still want to talk to him, so thats what I’m going to do.” He pushes past Jade lightly, not enough to hurt her, but enough to get her out of the way, going to make his way over to the security station to get people to go with him. 

Jade tries to talk him out of it again, but he’s too quick, using his long legs to almost jog out of the room. 

Minho’s never met this second personality, but from what he’s heard, he is not mentally table, like, at all. Minho starts to walk faster down the hall, itching to talk to whatever this person is who has taken over Seungmin. And, maybe not get killed in the process.

XXXXXXXXXX

“He’s right in there.” The security guard tells Minho, pointing to a metal door. The guard has a gruff look on his face, but if you look close enough, you can see the slightest trace of fear.

“If you need anything, just hit the door three times.” Minho swallows thickly, nodding his head slowly. If the strongest of guards is scared, Minho is down right terrified. He’s going to meet him, going to see this vicious persona of Seungmin. 

Its kind of nerve wracking, he’s used to seeing the sweet, smiling boy. Never mind, its not kind of nerve wracking, Minho feels like he could go into a panic attack at any given second. 

Minho takes in one last breath, keeping it inside himself as he slowly opens the large metal door. It makes a loud creaking sound, adding to the intense, scary mindset he’s put himself in. 

The room beyond the door is completely padded, white and pillowy looking. In the center of the room, Seungmin. Or, not exactly. The young male has a tight straight jacket wrapped around his form, keeping his arms locked in place tightly. His legs have leather straps wrapped around his ankles, making him powerless to move. He’s staring at nothing, looking directly at the floor with unblinking eyes.  
Theres a trace of dried blood leaking out of the side of his mouth, and he has multiple scratches along his neck and face. He put up one hell of a fight.

“…Hello?” Minho calls out quietly, hoping to grab the others attention. Seungmin-wait, no- the boy looks up at him, a mix of anger and depression in his eyes, fiery and waiting. 

Minho’s breath gets caught in his throat, freezing in place. He would love to say that he was safe, he has nothing to worry about. After all, this is Seungmin. 

But its not. He’s not guaranteed safety, he does have a lot to worry about, this isn’t the same boy he is used to seeing. He has a crazed look in his eyes, staring down Minho hungrily.

“Hey buddy…” Minho smiles warily, trying to hide his fear while getting slightly closer to the other male, but keeping his distance at the same time. The other just glares, examining Minho closely. 

Its silent for a second, much too silent. First off, Minho needs to learn this personalities name, that should be a good start.

“I’m Doctor Lee Minho-“

“I know.” The other states blandly, his face still burning with anger, staring right into Minho’s soul.

“Oh.” Minho states blandly, shutting his mouth for a second.

“I was hoping you would come in here. You’re the only person that Seungmin seems to trust. So I guess I will do the same.” Minho whips his head up, his mouth gaping. What? He’s not sure what to do with that information. So many things are packed into that sentence, him waiting for Minho to show up, the fact that he actually is willing to speak to Minho, the way that this personality knows about Seungmin, also, its a bit weird to see the same person talk about himself like he’s someone completely different. He was waiting for him? 

“Ok, great.” Minho says shakily, trying to calm down his out of control nerves. He’s never dealt with something like this. DID, a super rare mental disorder. Even with all his training, this was still nerve-wracking.

“Can I get a name?” He decides to just ask right off the bat, blurting it out before he has the chance to retract it. If he is willing to talk to him, he should be willing to at least tell him his name, right?

“Don’t have one. I’ve never seen why I should need one.” He replies fairly quickly, and easily.

“Well we’re going to need to change that…” Minho trails off, going into thought. This whole encounter is going much smoother than he thought it would. Apart the murderous lookin his eyes, it isn’t as scary as he thought it would be. The boy just sits in silence, waiting for what Minho had to offer. Suddenly, an idea pops into his mind,

“Would it be ok if I gave you a name…?” The boy sighs,

“Fine. Don’t make it fucking stupid though.” 

“Um, what about Min? Is that ok?” 

“As in Seung’Min’? I said don’t make it dumb. What part of that do you not understand?” He says sharply, his eyes squinting more. 

“Hey, its simple, ok? Yes or no?” Min sighs once again, rolling his eyes,

“Fine. But only because I don’t want to waste my energy to think of a better name.” Great! They’re getting somewhere. So it seems that Min knows about Seungmin, but not the other way around. And although the boy has a sharp tongue, and is quite bitter. He doesn’t seem like the type to murder anyone…

“So Min, you seem to know more than Seungmin. Are there any more personalities lurking around anywhere? They said you tried to strangle someone to death, and I’m finding that hard to believe.” Min scoffs, the fire in his eyes increasing.

“What do you know about me? I’m not the sweet boy Seungmin that you’re used to seeing. I almost had to dude passed out on the floor, but they got to me too quick.” Minho’s blood turns to ice, so it was him. He is only a few feet away from a murderer. The words out of his mouth are as cold as ice. Min notices the look of disbelief and terror in Minho’s eyes, and he laughs, the ice shattering into a million pieces.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you. My soul purpose is to protect Seungmin. He likes you, which means I like you, for the most part, which means I won’t harm you. The people who put Seungmin in this mental hospital, made him depressed that he can’t live a normal life, thats who I’m after.” 

So… Min isn’t as bad as he thought he would be. Well, don’t get him wrong, murdering is not justified. Its still wrong. But he’s not a complete senseless raging psychopath, he’s trying to protect his other half. But that still doesn’t explain something,

“If you are only harming the ones that are endangering Seungmin, then what about those other people you’ve murdered?”

“You mean his abusive adopted father? His backstabbing friends? That one guy who attempted to sexually harass him for the second time in his young life? They all had it coming, I ripped they’re fucking throats out.” He growls the last part, his nails dig into the palms of his hands, nearly breaking the skin from how angry he is. Minho backs off slightly, letting the other cool down a bit, you can almost see the fumes coming off him. So the other murders were not random. They all had something to do with harming Seungmin. 

“But I know what you’re thinking,” Min sighs, his anger vanishing for the most part,

“If you’re trying to protect Seungmin, why not just leave him alone? After all, I’m the reason he’s in this Insane Asylum. I wish it was that easy, but I can’t control it. Even if I wanted to vanish forever, I can’t. I keep reappearing.” His face is full of sorrow, full of regret. 

“I want to do it. I want to do it so fucking bad doctor,” Suddenly Min looks up from the floor, looking at Minho with tears in the corners of his eyes, looking like a scared child,

“I want to die. I can’t keep living like this, I’m harming Seungmin. But if I die, so does he, and that means I’ve failed. I don’t know what to do, please help us Doctor, I don’t want him to suffer any longer. I just want to vanish. I’m a burden.” Minho is filled with sorrow at Min’s confession. 

The fiery boy now a puddle of emotions, finally broken free. Everyone has a breaking point, even the most ruthless, fierce people. They all break at some point, this is Min’s breaking point. 

When Minho entered this room, he did not except a teary confession from this other personality. He expecting to be ripped apart automatically. This isn’t good. He was always told to not get emotionally attachment to his patients. But he always been empathetic, how can he not be attached? The confession has driven a stake through Minho’s heart. What does he do?

“Minho, he doesn’t even know who I am. He’s terrified of me, what do I do?” Min whispers. Great, they both don’t know what to do. Just great. Minho wants to say something, but he might regret it…

“Well, um-“

“Just say it Doctor. I don’t care how offensive it is, I already told you I wouldn’t harm you.” He notices Minho holding back what he wants to say.

“Well then, for starters,” Minho takes in a deep breath,

“I think the main reason he’s scared, is because of the murdering. I mean I wouldn’t know, but I believe it would be terrifying if you suddenly came to reality and had a dead body lying at your feet. Especially if its a former friend, or someone you’ve met before.” Min heaves a sigh, lying his head back on the padded wall.

“You think I don’t know this?” Min growls,

“I just see these people, and I think they deserve to die. And I still think that. Seungmin is too innocent for all the things that has happened to him. People who harm him, physically or mentally, deserve to be put to death. I can’t stop myself, it just happens.” Minho huffs, already knowing that answer was coming. 

All people have a reasoning behind homicide. Even people like Chan, even if the reason is just because he is good at it and because he can. Although Minho isn’t 100% percent sure thats actually the reason, the mans sneaky.

“But, isn’t that one of the reasons Seungmin is hurting? Because he is doing something against his will?” Min’s face after Minho’s remark is a mix of several emotions, all of them fighting over which one wants to show. 

“I- I don’t- “ 

Minho doesn’t want Min to overload with all the information he is getting. This unintended therapy session has been extremely successful. But the hard thing is, if he stops right here, he has no idea when Min might come back.

“Its ok. We can talk about this later, you’ve done enough already. do you control when you take over?” Minho asks, referring to when Seungmin gets pushed out of the mindset and Min comes into play. Min shakes his head,

“No, if I did I would never show up.” Minho nods, ok, that makes sense. 

“Well, this has actually been quite successful, I’m glad I could finally meet you, Min.”

“Yeah, I still think its a dumb name. But whatever.” Its not a thank you, but its close enough. Minho excepts it.

“Would you mind if, when Seungmin comes back, I could explain you to him?” Min looks up,

“Please. I think that would be a great… Thank you.” He says after a second, the words seeming to get caught in his throat.

“Of course.” Min looks like he wants to say something, but his face contorts into one of confusion. Which makes Minho equally confused.

“I think you need to leave,” Min says slowly, his gaze hardening once again.

“Although, I don’t recognize that guard, which is surprising because I’ve memorized all they’re faces.” Minho raises an eyebrow, they said he could have as long as he wanted with the patient, why are they interrupting them? 

Minho turns around, nearly choking on his own spit when he sees who is at the door. He didn’t even hear it open, he was really in the moment. 

A trail of unconscious guards lie past the door, and at the entrance, is the two plotters themselves. Fucking hell, Minho totally forgot about them!

“Did you miss us?” Chan says with a wicked grin, holding a bloody knife in his hands, red stains all over his hospital attire. Jisung is standing next to him, his wild and crazed with blood lust, his grin maniac.

“How-how did you guys get out?!” Minho stutters, backing up slightly. Min is stuck in place, just looking between them confusedly. He’s probably never met the people in the black room.

“I always find my way out, Doctor,” Chan says victoriously, slowly slinking his way towards the psychologist, in which said mans breath gets caught in his throat.

“This time I just needed a little help from an old friend.” He motions over to Jisung, who waves graciously. 

“And now if you don’t mind, we, are leaving.” Minho is at a loss for words, this man actually found a way to escape the asylum, and took out all the guards. Why didn’t he go to the security team?! Fucking, god dammit. 

Chan wasn’t kidding when he said he was talented. Minho eternally curses, he doesn’t have his phone, he can’t call the authorities. Not like he could anyways, Chan is just inches away from him, sneering his handsome face right next to Minho’s. 

Jisung must also be a professional hacker to get through all the security to get here.

“You guys can’t leave,” Minho whispers, trying to find his voice, trying to hide his aggressive shaking.

“You guys are here for a reason.” Chan gives him a half smile,

“Oh we know. And there is no need to worry doctor, you’re coming with us!”

“What-“ Minho suddenly feels something whack in the back of the head, a pain shooting to the front of his brain. Someone from behind that he didn’t notice was there, just knocked him unconscious. 

Everything goes black, the last thing he hears is the dark laughter from The Red Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, my brother finally got back to the US for a couple weeks so I've been spending time with him:( 
> 
> Also I've been going on a rollercoaster of emotions so thats been stopping me, but y'know it be like that sometimes. 
> 
> Please leave feedback, i appreciate it so much<333 Thanks for reading:)


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning, love.” Minho opens his eyes, groaning lightly, bright searing light makes him shut his eyes quickly, brining an arm to drape over his face. There is a roaring pain in the back of his head, and it doesn’t want to go away. Everything is blurry, Minho’s eyes not adjusting to the extreme brightness of wherever he was. Where was he? What happened again?

“Ey! Little kitten is finally up.”

“Well, it's about goddamn time.”

“What?” Minho sits up, the pain in his head increasing a tenfold, a wave a nausea consuming him and dragging him back down. Minho ends up folding in on himself, grabbing his spinning head, hoping that it helps. Of course, it doesn’t. 

“Damn Felix you really nailed him on the back of the head.” Comes a gruff voice, followed by a low, crazed laughter.

“I was just doing my job, and it was great fun!” Who is talking? All he knows is the voice is extremely low. But he doesn’t recognize the voices.  
“Give him some space guys.” Comes another voice, one with an Australian accent. Now Minho defiantly recognizes that one. I sends ice cubes down his spine, going rigid.

“Chan, are you sure he’s ok?”

“It's just a slight hit to the head. He’ll be fine.”

“Did you see how hard Felix whacked him?! I’m pretty sure he could have killed him.”

“Put him out of his misery.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Minho groans, finally bringing himself to sit up properly, trying his best to ignore the screaming pain in his head. When he is finally upright, he notices that he is outside. 

Tall trees surround him, a cool wind blowing through his hair, and ruffling the leafs above. It feels amazing, but why is there five of Chan? Did he duplicate? Stars are also dancing in his vision, but its light outside, weird. 

Minho is soon brought to reality when he feels someone examining the back of his head. He hisses in pain, trying to get away from whoever was touching him.

“Wow I really did get you hard! That looks nasty. Sick mate,” He has an Australian accent, but that's not Chan. Who?-

“Felix, stop touching him, you’re making it worse.” Ah yes, it's the other Australian. Minho is really struggling to think at the moment, grogginess still in his system, and the fact that Felix hit him as hard as he could in the back of the head. Who is all here? He looks around him, noticing the other people. 

“Oh,” Minho states quite dumbly. Because when he looked around, he was not expecting to find more of the patients.

“Wait what?!” It finally processes through his brain, why are they here?

“Welcome to the reunion.” Chan smiles, deep dimples showing, but his dark eyes betray the smile. The murderer is out of his hospital clothes, as are most of them. He seems to have swapped an outfit off of one of the security team members.

Chan has an arm wrapped around another man’s shoulders, holding him close to his side. The gesture seems possessive like no one can touch him except for Chan. It takes Minho a second to remember who everyone is in his hazy state, but thats Woojin. The man Chan said he would protect with his life. Which is kind of cute if he hadn’t of threatened to snap Minho’s neck in half if he went near him.

Woojin gives Minho a nod of acknowledgment, a slight smirk on his face, then snuggles deeper into his boyfriend's side, wrapping both arms around his waist. Minho would never think that Chan would let anyone get that close and touchy with him, but Woojin seems to change the rules. 

“Ooh! The Doctor is awake?” Comes another voice from behind, making Minho turn his head. Standing in the rays of sunshine, is Han Jisung, his orange hair falling down the sides of his face. Its the first time Minho has heard the man’s voice or been this close to him. Dare he say, he looks even more breath taking like this.

“Sorry about Felix, he gets a bit trigger happy sometimes, or, all the time.” Jisung moves behind Minho quickly, taking a look at his head. 

“Didn’t mean to hurt you too badly.”

“Didn’t mean to hurt me?! You guys kidnapped me!” Minho exclaims, trying to whip his head around to look at Jisung, which just ends up with him groaning in pain once again from the sharp movement. 

“We didn’t want to take you with us,” Comes another gravelly voice,

“But Jisung insisted that we did.” The voice belongs to Changbin, the sociopath. He’s laying on a patch of grass, his hands resting behind his head. Changbin is in a pair of black jeans, (that he probably stole from a psychiatrist) and in his hospital top, except the sleeves have been cut off. 

“I think he could be useful.” Jisung chirps,

“Besides, Chan agreed with me, so, therefore, its finale.”

“Whatever the big man says goes,” Felix chuckles, the crazed smile never seeming to leave his face. Don’t his cheeks hurt? Chan flashes Felix a glare, but the other doesn’t take notice. Minho worries for the Australians well being. One wrong move and Chan could, and would, kill him. 

Chan really does have a presence that dominates over others, a very controlling and leader like person. Its kind of throwing Minho off, because Chan is glaring and snapping at everyone with fiery anger, but he is still carefully running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, who seems to now be asleep. The duality is right there in front of him, and its still confusing Minho.

“Um… Where are we exactly?” The psychologist asks, looking around him once again. They are in a large clearing, green grass and small wildflowers popping out of the ground. Tree’s surround the enclosure, completely closing it off. Off to the side of the pretty space, is a little cottage. It really looks like something you would only see in a fairy tale movie. 

“Me and Woojin’s hideout,” Chan starts gruffly,

“No one will ever find us here, no one knows about it, or how to get here, except for me and Woojin.”

“Yeah, I already forgot how we got here.” Jisung gives his input, crossing his arms while going to lay next to Changbin. Changbin seems to not mind, just let the boy sit next to him without a care. He stares blankly into the clear blue sky while Jisung starts to braid his dark black hair.

He really murdered people? He seems totally chill. Well, he is a sociopath, which means he’s can’t really feel most emotions but… Minho was told that he committed homicide to try and gain some sort of emotion. It's sad, really. 

“Wait, wheres everyone else?” He just counted, and only five of the eight patients are here.

“Did you guys leave them behind?” 

“Nah,” Felix replies,

“Hyunjin, Jeongin and Min are all in the cabin.” Min. Min? Who’s- Minho gasps, his fingers tightening against the grass in his palms,

“No, is it Min or Seungmin?” Minho asks quickly, looking straight at Felix. 

“Um, what?”

“Dammit.” Minho curses out loud, making them all look at him.

“Look, he suffers from dissociative identity disorder-“

“What?” Jisung asks while raising an eyebrow.

“Split personality disorder,” Chan explains with a deep sigh,

“Yes, thank you. He has two personalities, one of them is Min, one of them is Seungmin, which one is he?” There's an urgency in his voice, he needs to know.

“Uh-“

“God, you’re no help.” Minho sits up from his spot on the grass, quickly sprinting across the clearing over to the large log cabin.

Chan sighs, gently shaking his boyfriend, who groggily sits up with a tired groan. His hair is now flat on one side, and Chan gently goes to brush out the soft brown locks with his fingers.

“Sorry for waking you, love. But I need you to do me a favor.” He whispers into Woojin’s ear. This seems to wake him up, he is now carefully listening to what the other has to say.

“Could you please go follow the psychologist? He’s headed over to the cabin. We can’t have him escaping.” Woojin smiles slightly, going to stand up from his comfortable spot.

“Anything for you Chris.” He gives him a deep kiss, tracing a finger down his jawline while savoring the moment, before going to run after the psychologist.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chan’s cabin is actually nice, like, super nice. Not something you would expect a runaway murderer to own. You open up the doors to a nice living room that's well renovated. A warm fireplace that seems to have been lit not that long ago, making the cabin smell like a summer campfire. Its also big, Chan keeps this place really nice. He could probably rent it out for a lot of money for families to stay in, of course, he never would.

Over in the large living room, lying spread eagle on the couch is Hyunjin. He pokes his head up, giving Minho a small glance,

“Oh, its you,” He gives an overdramatic sigh, then falls back onto the couch. He seems mentally stable at the moment, for the most part. Well Minho never actually got to spend time with him. Is he always this dramatic? 

Also, wow. He is really pretty. His face is both soft and sharp, plush lips out in a pout and soft hazel eyes staring into his soul. Not really Minho’s type, but he’s drop dead gorgeous nonetheless.

“Hey, do you know where Jeongin and Seungmin are?” He asks, trying to distract his brain from his exceedingly gay thoughts.

“Who’s Seungmin?”

“Min?” Its Minho’s turn to sigh, he really doesn’t want to explain the whole DID thing right now.

“Oh, they’re upstairs. Or at least I think they are… Eh, I can’t remember. But if you see Jeongin, tell him I need cuddles and I’m utterly alone.” He says it dramatically once again, and Minho has to stifle a laugh.

“Alright, thanks… I guess.” Minho bows slightly to him before he quickly races up the stairs, nearly landing on his face a few times, trying to skip steps.

“Min? Seungmin? Jeongin?” No reply. Minho quietly makes his way across the second floor. Part of it is actually an overhang, so you can look over the railing and look into the living room on the main floor, wow. How did Chan get this place? 

Where are the boys? Minho is about to go down another hall to see if they might be down there, but something catches his eye. 

A door is slightly ajar, by the looks of it, its a bedroom. Minho knows he shouldn’t, he should just keep looking for the boys, but something just pulls him to open the door. So he does what any curious person would do. 

He quietly pushes the door open, the hinges squeaking slightly. It's a modestly sized room, a queen sized bed off to the side, a cute little nightstand right by it. He should stop, he should just leave. But nope. His feet are carrying him over to the nightstand to sit on the bed. Damn his curiosity.

On top of the nightstand is a lone picture frame, it looks a bit rough around the edges, but it makes it look antique. Minho carefully picks it up, examining what's inside. Its a collage of polaroids, all of them protected behind the glass.

Minho’s heart melts at the photo’s inside, it's Chan and Woojin, looking like they are having the time of their lives. Conflicted feelings float in Minho’s chest as he looks at the photos. How can they be so two-faced? This is nothing like the Woojin and Chan he has come to know. 

One of the pictures is of Woojin kissing Chan’s cheek, the Australian has a bright smile on his face, one that looks real and happy. Chan’s bleach blonde hair is extremely unkept in the photo, so theres about two inches of dark brown roots. 

Another one is of only Chan, Woojin probably taking the photo. He’s crouched over a fire pit, poking and tending to the flames. Then there's one of Woojin, blowing a kiss at the camera. 

Theres one last picture of the couple, and its the two if them kissing, faces away from the camera. Chans actually smiling into the kiss, and it makes the psychologist wonder what his actual personality is. Why does he act so tough when its clearly shown through these photos, that he’s a softy.

Minho sighs, they look like a normal couple in these photos. Minho sets the picture frame back down on the nightstand, deciding to snoop some more. He gets down on one knee, going to pull out one of the drawers.

“You know, you really shouldn’t be going through other peoples stuff.” Minho yelps, falling down on his back, the pain from his head momentarily returning pounding and unforgiving. Woojin is leaning on the doorway, his arms crossed and face smug. Minho scrambles to his feet, trying to explain himself, sort of.  
“Uh, Woojin! I didn’t see you there… I-um-” He says while rubbing his head in pain.

“Obviously.” The man makes his way across the room, going to sit on the bed that Minho was just on. He picks up the pictures that the other was looking at, running his finger over the side of the frame.

“I remember taking these. Look at how cute we are.” Woojin smiles,

“Chris insisted he framed them and put them in his room.” Oh shit. This is Chan’s room? Well, now that he thinks about it, that should be kind of obvious. Minho bites his lip, he was just about to go through all of Chan’s things.

“I didn’t know this was his room,” Minho explains quickly,

“Please don’t tell him I was going through his stuff.” Minho’s going to be honest, he’s terrified of Chan. He’s intimidating, he doesn’t care what those pictures say, Minho knows what he’s seen. Woojin laughs at the look of horror on the others face.

“Are you scared of Chris?” Minho nods slowly, fiddling with his hands awkwardly. Also, why does Woojin keep calling him Chris? Woojin laughs even harder at that,

“Don’t laugh at me!” Minho exclaims,

“He threatened to tear me to shreds!”

“And he could if he wanted to,” Woojin adds, not at all helping Minho in any way,

“But he won’t. If I’m gonna be honest with you,” The older leans in closer to Minho, his voice getting softer,

“He kind of likes you.” Now Minho does not believe that at all. He just looks at Woojin like he’s crazy, (Well, he kind of is, but that's beside the point.)

“Fine,” Woojin sighs dramatically,

“Don’t believe me. But trust me,” Woojin reaches inside one of the drawers, making a small ‘aha’ sound as he pulls out what looked like an old lighter, then puts it in his pocket. 

“I would say I know him pretty well. And I can tell how he acts around someone he doesn’t like versus someone he does.” Then Woojin gives him a sly grin,

“Besides, if he really didn’t like you, you would probably be hanging upside down in a tree somewhere.” Minho gawks at him, making Woojin laugh. He puts his pointer finger underneath the psychologists jaw,

“Close your mouth, you look like a codfish.” Minho closes him mouth quickly, in which Woojin laughs even harder.

“Farewell doctor~” He exits the room with a small wave, leaving the other alone, is silence, staring at the wall. He's completely forgotten why he was there, mind still lingering on what Woojin had said. What the fuck was that? It's only when he hears the familiar voice of Seungmin, that he is brought to the task at hand.

“Min?” Minho runs out of the room, searching for the voice. Then he hears it again, it seems to be coming from downstairs. So Minho makes his way down the stairs as quickly as possible, trying not to trip and face plant. 

Once he finally reaches the living room, still intact without tripping, he finally spots the person he’s looking for. He is sitting on the couch, having a conversation with Jeongin. He looks relaxed and cheery, happily chatting. Hyunjin seemed to have found his cuddle buddy, his long arms wrapping around Jeongin’s waist.

“Seungmin?” Minho guesses, getting the boys attention.

“Hey, Doctor! You’re awake!” Yep, its Seungmin. Min is defiantly not the cheery. Jeongin backs up slightly at the sight of the Doctor, keeping his distance. Minho has yet to get to know the young boy.

Minho slowly makes is way over to the other, conscious of how Jeongin does not seem to like him getting near him. Seungmin does not seem to be alarmed by being here, which is quite odd. But Minho still needs to talk to him about Min…

“So you’re back,” Minho smiles, making Seungmin turn his head in shame, cheeks heating up.

“Hey hey hey,” Minho says quickly, trying to reassure him,

“Don’t be embarrassed or ashamed about you’re other half,” He takes in a deep breath,

“He’s not that bad. I talked to him.” Seungmin jerks his head up at that, looking Minho straight in the eyes,

“You did?! What’s he like? Did he try to hurt you? Oh he probably did, I’m so sorry doctor-“

“Seungmin! What? No!” Minho tries to calm to other down, putting both hands on his shoulders,

“Look, his name is Min-“

“Doctor!” He hears the door burst open, followed by a panting young man. Minho would know that shining orange hair from anywhere. Its the man who sends him into a gay panic anytime he sees him.

“Jisung?” Minho asks, a bit confused. He just had to burst in on them right in the middle of when Minho is going to tell Seungmin about his other personality. Now the boy is probably dying of curiosity.

“Uh,” He starts, looking between Minho, Seungmin, Jeongin, and the sleeping koala bear that is Hyunjin.

“Chan wants you, all of you.” Minho looks over at Seungmin, giving him a sorry look. Seungmin just sighs, 

“I understand, we can talk about it later, I can wait.” He gets up from the couch, without another word, waving for Jeongin to come with him. The young boy hops off the couch, making sure to go around Minho. The sharp movement causes Hyunjin to roll off the couch with a loud thunk as he hits the floor.

“Fucking hell,” Hyunjin curses from below, rubbing his head. Jeongin laughs, holding his hand out for the other to grab. The two seem to be friends, having a close bond. He’s not sure when or how they could have developed it, but its there. Maybe they knew each other before the Asylum… Who knows. Thats not Minho’s territory. 

Seungmin follows the two out the front door, leaving Jisung and Minho alone.

“Well, let's go.”

“Wait,” Jisung says quickly, stopping the other. Minho raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for what he had to say.

“I’m sorry for my partner's actions, I honestly didn’t think he was going to hit you that hard…” Jisung rubs the back of his head, giving Minho a shy smile. Partner? Of course. Someone as handsome as Jisung had to be taken. Not that Minho wanted him, no, he’s a psychopath for fucks sake!

“Are you two together? Or-“

“What? No!” Jisung laughs at Minho,

“God no. He’s just my partner in crime.”

“Hm.” Minho nods in thought, looking Jisung up and down. Jisung does the same to Minho, a smile coming to his face. Minho doesn’t like that look.

“Your girlfriend, or boyfriend, I don’t want to assume anything. Must be really lucky to have someone like you. They must be worried sick.” He smirks, getting slightly closer to him. Now it’s Minho’s turn to be taken aback.

“What? I don’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend.” 

“Oh, that's a shame.” Is Jisung… Flirting with him? He laughs at Minho’s look of confusion on his face,

“Come on, we don’t want to keep the high and mighty Chan waiting.” Jisung skips out the door quickly, leaving a baffled and confused Minho.

“Uh, yeah, lets… Do that.”

XXXXXXXXXX

“I’m happy you could all join us.” Chan greets them with a smile,

“You’re probably all wondering why I brought all of you with me instead of leaving you in that Asylum to rot. Truth is, I have a mission for all of us…” He trails off. Minho does not like the sound of this. Chan sweeps his hair out of his face, taking a deep breath before he continues,

“You all have your own special talents, and there's something I need.”

“Cut time and just tell us, what do you want?” Hyunjin sighs, leaning his head down to rest on Jeongin’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad you asked! You see,” Chan sighs, and Minho’s surprised Chan didn’t snap at the young boy for talking back to him.

“Basically. I think the government is overrated,” Wow, that's a great way to start, Minho thinks to himself. Which yes, Minho thinks the same thing.

“It needs to be stopped. And what better people to do it than a bunch of psychotic freaks?” Never mind. Minho does not think the same thing.

“You want to overthrow the government,” Changbin states, a blank look on his face.

“I guess you could put it that way,” Chan smiles,

“I really just want them to hear us out. But of course, when your ‘mentally unstable’,” He puts the last part in air quotes,

“No one will listen. So I want to teach them a lesson, I know some of you have had your problems in the past with the government,” He eyes Felix, which confuses Minho. He should have read all of their files, dammit. Felix huffs, folding his arms, for once, he doesn’t have a smile on his face.

“So what do you guys say?”

“Fine by me,” Felix starts up,

“They’re a bunch of corrupt, hungry power people. But why is Minho here?” Chan rolls his eyes, pointing to Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin.

“These three don’t exactly have control over their emotions, or when they get triggered. So it's safe to have a doctor to monitor them.” The three people Chan pointed out hide their faces, trying to escape everyone else. Maybe Chan shouldn’t have called them out in front of everyone… But its not like he cares. How could he? 

Felix nods, looking like he understands now. So that's why they brought him, to watch over those three. Minho sighs, he’s been kidnapped, and he still has to work. Babysit for gods sake.

“Is anyone not coming?” Chan asks. He says it in a way, that it sounds like if you don’t come, he will throw your body in the river. Which might just happen No one disagrees, because they probably sense the same thing Minho did. 

“Great!” Chan exclaims, clapping his hands together,

“Then let's go teach those bastards a lesson.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, mental health is a bitch. No motivation whatsoever. But here I am, enjoy:/
> 
> (Oh yeah, disclaimer: there’s some making out and shit in this one, just if that makes you uncomfortable, don’t read near the end. Kay thanks bye)

They all walk in silence, following the fearless leader, Chan’s lead. They are currently heading through the thick forest, making their way down to the city. Minho is confused by this, why are they headed down to the city when they could be apprehended easily? They’re literally walking targets. Nobody seems to want to fill Minho in though, so he just suffers with his questions. 

Chan told all of them to follow closely, or else they would get lost in the thick of the woods. Minho is currently right behind said man, with Woojin right behind him. Woojin said he is walking behind Minho so that he doesn’t accidentally get lost. But he suspects that he is watching him so he doesn’t run away. Why else would he be walking behind Minho instead of side by side with his significant other? 

Chan said it's about a two-hour hike to the city from the cabin. Which makes Minho wonder, did one of them hike him up the cabin when he was passed out? They must have, he wonders who it would’ve been… Maybe Jisung. No, thats just wishful thinking, he needs to get that toxic man out of his head.

The group got everything they needed, raiding Chan and Woojin’s supplies. Now they are hiking through the woods, Chan moving at a speed that should be impossible on his short legs. 

Suddenly, Seungmin, who is walking right next to Minho, trips over a branch that was lying in the middle of the small path, flying face first into Chan’s back, making the leader trip with him.

“What the hell?! Watch it!” He growls lowly at the young boy, making him flinch away at the harsh tone. Seungmin apologizes quickly, retreating back to Minho.

“Chris, calm down. It was an accident.” Woojin breathes out in a calm tone while looking Chan dead in the eyes as if challenging him. Minho envies his courage. The leader seems to soften a bit, his shoulders relaxing, but the irritated look doesn’t leave his face as he mutters a small apology.

“Sorry.” The rest of them are a bit shocked by the leader's sudden outburst, all of them looking back and forth between each other.

“Sorry about his behavior,” Woojin whispers to Seungmin as they start walking again.

“He’s just been on edge lately. I promise he can be the sweetest person.” Call him crazy, insane even, but Minho is having a hard time believing that. The man murders people, he’s grumpy 24/7, and never cracks a smile. But then Minho’s mind drifts back to the Polaroids of Chan and Woojin, and how happy the man looked.

He huffs, what is he supposed to believe? The person who is right in front of him, who clearly has a fiery temper or his insane boyfriend who has been by the man for many years.

“He’s got a rough past.” Woojin sighs, sounding like he is talking to himself, lost in his own world. Minho bites his lip, he’s been wondering about Chan’s past, and this is an opportunity he might not get again. The files he read on the man were very scattered. He knows Chan is from Australia, and he was brought to Korea to be orphaned. But thats about it.

“Hey, Woojin…” Minho says softly, grabbing him by the arm and dropping farther away from Chan so he’s out of earshot.

“Is there anything you can tell me about Chan’s past? I would like to know what's going on with him.” Minho cautiously looks back to the said man. They’re out of earshot, but he still feels like the man can hear them with his razor sharp senses. Woojin sighs, looking down at the ground.

“Woojin, please.” The man looks up at Minho, his lips in a tight line, debating on if he wants to disclose his boyfriends past.

“He was born and raised in Australia,” He starts, making Minho sigh out in relief. 

“Up until he was seven, his family was murdered by a gang there in Sydney. He was then sent to his father's side of the family in Korea, but heres the thing, his fathers side of the family had always hated his mother, and decided they hated the child as well. So they sent him off to an orphanage immediately, not wanting anything to do with him. Cruel, I know.” Woojin grumbles, swiping his light hair back out of his face.

“The family who later adopted him from the orphanage, made him their slave, working him to the max, and whipping him when he didn’t do something right. This was when he was nine, Chan still has the scars from the family thirteen years later. He ran away from home at twelve, trying to get as far as he could from his abusive family. He ended up telling the police about the family, showing his scars for proof, and they were arrested for child abuse. You would think the story would end right there, wouldn’t you?” Woojin looks up at Minho with a sadness in his eyes,

“Nope. The parents were sentenced to ten years in prison. This made Chan furious because after what they had done to him, he thought they deserved to be put to death. He protested to the court about his thoughts, but they wouldn’t listen. Chan lived as a street rat for a long while, finding whatever he could on the streets to survive. In his years living like this, he met a girl, who said she could help him get the revenge he wanted. Chan trusted this girl with his life because he had never really had a friendship he could hold onto, ever. This friendship lasted until he was about sixteen, and he decided that he liked this girl, loved her actually.” Woojin’s face turns to a look of bitterness that Minho has never seen before. He looks kind of scary. Scratch that, very scary. He didn’t know a kind face could make that expression.

“But she backstabbed him, quite literally, and left him for dead. She reported him to the police, telling them that he was going to murder the family that was put in jail. The only reason he is still here is because I found him, literally dying in a dark alleyway. I quickly got him out of there, and to a safer place so I could tend to his wounds. When your mother is a doctor, it can really come in handy,” Woojin laughs bitterly, the flames in his eyes only slightly receding. 

“Chan hated me for a time, his heart still cold from just being betrayed. But I was patient, and I waited for him to soften, to come to terms with me. He acted the same with me as he does with all of you, it's his safety mechanism. He acts cruel and harsh so no one can hurt him first. He acts dominant and overpowering so no one dares to cross him. He says if he doesn’t trust anyone, then he will never be heartbroken, that's what he told me when I actually got him to confess to me. But the truth is…” Woojin takes in a deep breath,

“He’s scared. He doesn’t want to be betrayed again. He doesn’t want to be left for dead, so instead, he kills people before they can kill him.” Holy shit! So there is a reason! Minho thinks to himself. He knew there was more than just Chan being skilled. Minho is way happier about this information than he should be, bouncing internally.

“But he trusts you…?” 

“Yes, he does. It took a while for him to actually have faith in me, and trust me, falling in love was never the plan, but-” He shrugs,

“-It just happened. He’s also a huge flirt, its kind of hard not to fall for him.” A light blush crosses Woojin’s face as he looks up to his lover, adoration clear in his eyes. They really are in love.

“I hope that sheds some light on the subject, there’s a lot I’m keeping out of the story so you don’t make a scene. Because a lot of it is pretty disturbing. But I promise,” Woojin puts a hand on Minho’s shoulder,

“When he isn’t around a bunch of other people, he is the biggest sweetheart.” Minho nods, looking up at the man who is still cutting his way through the forest. He feels more sympathetic towards Chan now, from what he knew, the mans childhood was already shit. But now that he knows more of the full story…

“What happened to the family? And the girl?”

“Well,” Woojin sighs once again,

“They were released from prison just this last year. Chan murdered them in cold blood as soon as he found their location, which was pretty quick. The father managed to escape somewhere, but Chan is still tracking him down. He finally got what he wanted for the most part. As for the girl,” Woojin suddenly smirks,

“I sent her up in flames.” Oh. Sometimes Minho forgets that he is surrounded by a bunch of psychopathic murderers who could kill him at any second. 

“But I love him, and nothing on this earth is ever going to change that.” Thats… Cute. Really cute. Why do two mentally disturbed people have a better relationship than Minho has ever had? Honestly, it's not fair. 

Minho’s gaze drifts off to Jisung, who is walking a little off to the side from both of them. He is wearing black ripped jeans that squeeze his legs sinfully, and a white, loose tank top. The top of his orange hair is pulled into a small ponytail to keep it out of his face, making him look even cuter than he already was. Woojin notices him staring, laughing at the young man.

“Got your eyes on Jisung?” Minho’s cheeks immediately heat up as he chokes on his own spit,

“N-no! What would give you that crazy idea?” Fun fact about Minho: he’s terrible at lying. Woojin rolls his eyes, slipping an arm around Minho’s shoulders. 

“I mean, he’s a psychopath. How could I like him?” Woojin scoffs, pulling his arms off of Minho’s shoulders, acting like he touched a hot stove,

“I’ve got psychopathic tendencies, do you not like me?” He fakes a hurt voice, putting a hand over his chest. Minho just laughs, punching the older in the shoulder.

“Of course not, it's just-“ What is he supposed to say? He can’t like a patient? He can’t date someone who has literally murdered and tortured people? Besides, how does he even know the other is gay? Well, he does keep flirting with him, but he’s like that with literally anyone and everyone. Minho shakes his head, no. He does not like Jisung, that just can’t happen. 

“Don’t fight it, Minho,” Woojin whispers into his ear,

“I’m pretty sure Jisung is taking an interest in you as well, which is interesting because he can never settle for anyone.” Wait a second,  
“Did you know Jisung before the Asylum? How do you know so much about him?”

“Why of course. Chan never would have put his trust in his hands to escape the Asylum if we didn’t know him.” Woojin smiles at Minho’s reaction, looking like a whole new world had been open up to him.

“Actually, him, Chan, and Changbin used to be quite the power group back in the day. They were known as 3RACHA, the mafia of Seoul. But Chan was always one to work alone, Jisung met Felix and the two have been inseparable, and Changbin really didn’t care about the whole ordeal. He just left.”

“Oh my god, that's them?!” Minho exclaims,

“3RACHA was Changbin Jisung and Chan?!”

“If you guys would stop talking about me, it would be greatly appreciated,” Chan grumbles while waving his boyfriend up. Minho looks at the man, did he hear their entire conversation? Woojin gives Minho a wink, then leaves him to run to his boyfriend's side. He traces his fingers down Chan’s arm, before intertwining their fingers. Minho sighs, looking at Woojin resting his head on the other's shoulder. If only he could achieve that happiness.

XXXXXXXXXX

“We’re here.” Chan smiles, placing his hands on his hips. Its the first time Minho has seen the leader smile in a while.

“Um, where exactly is this?” Hyunjin questions, looking at the abandoned building in front of them with disgust.

“Our second hideout, this one is just a few minutes off from the city.”

“We’re staying in that?” Jisung whines, a childish pout on his face. Why is he so goddamn cute? Chan rolls his eyes,

“It's not abandoned on the inside, this is just so it doesn’t draw attention. No one ever comes here. Woojin and I re-renovated it.” Chan makes his way inside the building, pushing open two creaky wooden doors. The rest of them share some weary glances, it's not like they have a choice. Its better than being caught, right? Well at least for them. Minho would love to be found and freed from his confinement. They follow the leader, also pushing past the creaky doors.

“What the hell…” Minho breathes out when he looks around the inside of the building. It looks professional, what the actual fuck? What is Chan doing with his time, making an old building into a nicely renovated home? Where does he even get the money to do all of this? First the cabin, and now this?! Did they do this all by themselves?

“Damn Chan, what have you been doing while we’re away?” Jisung laughs slightly in disbelief, still taking the place in. Chan smirks slightly, setting a duffle bag down on the coffee table in the middle of the living space.

“Okay, we will stay here for the night, then we will get a move on tomorrow.” He orders.

“We still don’t have a plan?” Felix points out, only making Chan glare at him,

“The plan is to follow my lead,” He gets close to Felix’s face, 

“Got it? You don’t want another reminder of me for acting snarky, right?” Chan eyes the large scar that runs down Felix’s vibrant green eye. The younger nods his head silently, the crazed smile leaving his face for once. What are these two’s relationship? Chan didn’t give him that nasty scar, right? A shiver runs down the psychiatrists back at the thought, he keeps reminding him of the raw power he holds.

“Good. Woojin and I will be in the main room upstairs, there are multiple rooms on this floor, find one and make yourselves comfortable.” With that, he grabs Woojin by the wrist, dragging him upstairs without any further words. 

The house they are in looks like a normal house, a kitchen off to the side, with a hallway right next to it. This is really Woojin and Chan’s house? It looks really nice, (other than the outside) The question comes back to Minho, where on earth is Chan getting his money?

“Hey Minho,” Comes Jisung’s voice, startling him half to death.

“Uh, hey Jisung,” Minho replies awkwardly. He internally kicks himself, why is he acting like an idiot? Oh yeah, because he is one. Jisung just smiles at his behavior,

“So everyone already has an idea on who they want to room with. Is there any chance you’d like to buddy with me…?” Minho’s face pales, a look of worry washing over his face. Jisung notices,

“Or not!” He says quickly,

“I can just stay with Felix, I’m sorry, I just thought you might be lonely and want some company.” Then he turns to walk away quickly,

“No!” Minho exclaims, stopping him in his tracks,

“I-I mean, yeah, I would love some company.” Jisung smiles brightly, warming Minho’s soul. 

“Felix wanted to share a room with Changbin anyways, he’s been pining over him since he laid eyes on him.” Minho flashes back to the Asylum when he saw Felix flirting with him across the room. Yeah, makes sense.

“Hold on, what rooms are the white room patients in? I would like to go check on them.” 

“Hyunjin and Jeongin are the second to last room, in the hall, Seungmin is in the first room. Ours should be the last one in the hall, I got the biggest one.” He winks at Minho before making his way down the hall, leaving him to question all his life choices leading up to that moment. Then a sudden happiness floods his system, then worry, then anxiousness, he’s going to be sharing a room with Jisung.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minho had just checked on Seungmin, he seems to be stable. To be honest, Minho isn’t too worried about him if he switches, Min seems like a reasonable person. Not at all like the out of control murderer, everyone makes him out to be. Sure, he’s got a fiery temper and might start a fight with someone, but Chan could resolve that easily. Actually, Chan might slice him open as a solution, he’ll keep a closer eye on him. 

Minho is now making his way to Jeongin and Hyunjin’s room. He hasn’t really talked with them. He slowly creaks the door open to their room, looking into the dimly lit space. The only light is coming from a lamp next to the bed. The two are snuggled up together, Hyunjin cuddled into Jeongin’s side. Jeongin is sitting up in the bed, reading a book.

“Hello?” Minho calls out quietly, not wanting to wake the slumbering Hyunjin. Jeongin looks up from his book, his eyes widening dramatically. He quickly hides under the covers, making Hyunjin groan in discomfort and tighten his grip on the young boy. Jeongin really does not like Minho. 

“Hey, it's ok, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Go away,” The boy calls out softly, shifting underneath the covers. Hyunjin has given up on trying to snuggle the shifty boy, moving over to the other side of the bed with a huff.

“Can I talk to you?”

“No.” He replies quickly. Minho sighs, going to sit on the floor farthest away from the bed.

“What if I stay right here, and you talk to me from over there?” Jeongin peeks from underneath the covers, his bright eyes looking directly at him. Minho’s going to take that as a yes.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to help. I’m a doctor, ok?” Jeongin sticks his head out a little bit more, listening to what the other has to say. 

“Is there anything that has been bothering you lately? Do you need help with anything?”

“Why should I tell you?” Jeongin hisses back, retreating back into the covers slightly.

“I really just want to help.”

“That's what those police officers said to me. But they just put me to sleep, and then I woke up in that dreaded Asylum to slowly go insane.” His voice is full of bitterness,

“The only people who have been nice to me, is Hyunjiinie, Seungminnie, Woojin, and Chan.”

“Woojin and Chan?” Minho questions,

“Chan got us out of that place if the first place. And he and Woojin were extremely nice to me on the hike to the cabin. Although Chan did snap at Minnie… But he’s just stressed.”

“Chan was nice to you?”

“Yeah, no one has treated me like that in years. He gets me.” Huh… 

“I want to go to bed. Please leave me alone.” Jeongin folds the covers over himself, going to spoon Hyunjin. Minho decides that the end of their conversation, and quietly gets up from the floor, going to move out of the room. So obviously Jeongin wants nothing to do with him. But he needs to get him to talk eventually.

“I wonder if Woojin could help me.” Minho feels really comfortable with Woojin, he’s a chill, laid back person. He does not have the guts to ask Chan if he could help, going off what he’s seen. But he was nice to Jeongin, so... He wonders if he should ask them in the morning, but then he remembers that they are setting off tomorrow. They will probably be too busy. 

“Ok, I will just go up there real quick.” Minho moves out of the hall, going to walk up the stairs. The house is quiet, peaceful, the only noise coming from the chirping crickets outside the house. He takes his time walking up the stairs, enjoying the quiet for once. 

The upstairs is a bit small, just a hallway with two rooms on either side. One of the rooms has a dim light streaming out of it, so Minho is guessing that's the room they’re in. Thank god they’re awake. His tactic is, walk in there, if Chan gets mad hopefully Woojin will defend him. Sounds good.

Minho slowly opens the door, expecting to find them laying on the bed, resting or chatting peacefully. What Minho did not expect, was Woojin pressed up against the wall with his legs wrapped around Chan’s waist, as the latter pins him with his arms. Woojin is cupping the leaders face, both of them making out passionately. 

Minho is frozen in his tracks, watching the two in front of him. Holy fuck Chan doesn’t have a shirt on. And yeah, Minho can see those scars Woojin was walking about, they’re nasty and deep. 

Should he be gone by now? Booked it out of there without a second glance? Yes. But he is literally frozen, feet not wanting to move. It's not until Woojin makes his way down the leaders jaw while making direct eye contact with Minho, stare un breaking and dark. He doesn’t break contact with Chan, thats Minho finally runs out of there, slamming the door behind him on accident.

He runs down the stairs in a hurry, skipping the last four steps, booking it down the hall into his room, flashes of the two still running through his head. He’s been scared for life. Jisung looks at him with his eyebrows knit together, when he comes crashing through the door, looking at him worriedly,

“You’re bright red, what happened?” Minho ignores the question, crashing onto the bed in the center of the room. 

“Come on you can tell me, what happened? Where did you go?” Jisung asks again, sitting next to Minho. The latter just flips over, staring at the ceiling. 

“I may have just walked in on Chan and Woojin having a heated making out session.” Jisung outright laughs at that, falling back onto the bed. 

“You walked in on the two making out?” He says in between gasps of laughter. Whats so goddamn funny about this?! His innocent eyes have been tampered with!”

“That's not even the worse part. Woojin fucking made eye contact with me with no shame. Eye contact Jisung! Fucking eye contact! I thought he was chill!” Jisung laughs even harder at that, curling up on himself,

“You thought Woojin was chill?! Oh, boy were you in for a surprise.” Minho hits him in the stomach, making him curl up even more. After about five minutes of none stop laughing, Minho joining him because his laugh is so cute and contagious. 

They eventually calm down, both of them exhausted from how hard they were chuckling, that and the long hike they had earlier. His mind is able to be taken off the events from earlier.

“We should probably go to bed,” Jisung says quietly after a moment of silence. Minho nods, already feeling the drowsiness take over him. It’s only then that Minho realizes, he’s going to share a bed with Jisung. He tries to calm his nerves, it's not like he’s sleeping with the prettiest boy he has ever laid eyes on. 

His thoughts are not helping him at all. After getting changed into some pajamas that Chan had left for them, he crawls in the covers of the bed, laying on the far edge. The bed is pretty big, it's not a big deal. Minho thinks to himself. Jisung will be on the other side, minding his own business. 

The thing is, Minho was completely wrong. He feels the bed sink as Jisung crawls into the covers on the opposite side of him. Its just one night, you’ll be fine, he’s all the way on the other side of you. Minho desperately thinks to himself. 

When his nerves finally start to calm down, and he is going to drift off, warm arms snake around his waist, pulling him backward. Minho yelps at the sudden move. He is pulled back against Jisung’s chest, the arms locking him in place. 

“Goodnight Minnie.” He sighs, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck.

“Goodnight Jisung,” Minho whispers back, not trusting his voice to go any louder, for fear of it cracking. Since when did Jisung get to call him ‘Minnie’? Hopefully he can’t feel Minho’s heartbeat thats beating at 1000 miles per hour, feeling like its going to beat right of his chest. 

Minho doesn’t know, but what he does know, is that his eyes are starting to droop much quicker now, Jisung’s embrace making him feel safe and warm. What he misses when he drifts off, is Jisung waking up to whisper three small words to him,  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback it gives me happiness in my sad life:(
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

— Chan hears the door slam behind him, making him whip his head around, breaking away from his boyfriend. Woojin is still pressed up against the wall, his legs wrapped around the others waist.

“What was that?” He pulls away from their passionate making out session. Woojin just laughs, looking in the direction of the door,

“Minho just walked in on us.” Chan sighs, looking up at his boyfriend, not even shocked. Nothing really fazes him anymore.

“Well thats defiantly not going to make things awkward in the morning,” He says sarcastically while leaning back down to kiss at Woojin’s neck,

“Like you even care,” Woojin scoffs. Chan looks back up from what he was doing, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend,

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Do you remember what happened just six months ago?”

“No, remind me.” Chan resumes his spot just underneath Woojin’s jawline, urging the other to continue. Woojin sighs, trying to recall the entire story. Ah yes.

“When we were strolling down the street, and we -ow, for gods sake Chris, don’t bite me- came across those people who were yelling homophobic slurs at us? Then you started making out with me right on the spot?” Chan laughs at that, 

“Thats my kind of comedy, babe.” Woojin rolls his eyes,

“You have no shame.” Chan just shrugs, kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips.

“We should go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us.” He lets Woojin off the wall with a thud, only to intertwine their fingers as they walk to the bed. Woojin pulls Chan on top of him once he is settled, forcing the other to snuggle with him. Woojin sighs, turning so he can hug his boyfriend properly.

“Minho’s probably even more scared of you now than he was just two hours ago.” Chan looks up at him, giving him a questioning look,

“Why? Because I’m showing affection to my boyfriend? I would think that would make me look more human.” The older snuggles deeper under the younger’s chin with a soft sigh,

“You probably looked like a predator with me pinned to the wall.” 

“Whatever.” Chan pulls the other closer into his arms, letting out a deep breath. After a moment of silence, of just the two of them resting silently with each other, Woojin speaks up,

“Are you still going on the early morning mission with Jisung and Changbin?” He looks up at Chan, waiting for a reply. Theres a dark look in his eyes at the moment, he just replies with a short,

“Yes.” The cute, loving look vanishes off his face. Replaced with his usual stern look, like a flip had been switched on. 

Woojin nods, not questioning him any further. Chan hasn’t exactly told him what the mission was, but he’s not too worried, whatever Chan does, he has a reason. He doesn’t say anything else, just closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep. —

Minho opens his eyes slowly, adjusting to the sunlight streaming through the window to his room, warming up everything around him. He’s not sure how early it is, but he really doesn’t care, this bed is extremely comfortable and there are no plans on getting out. Although, something seems to be missing… 

Minho rolls onto his side, expecting to be met with Jisung’s warm body, but is disappointed when he is met with nothing but cold sheets. 

“Jisung?” Minho sits up groggily, looking around the room. He’s nowhere to be seen. His clothes that were on the floor yesterday are now gone, meaning that he has probably left. Why is Minho pouting? He doesn’t even know the guy that well.

Minho shakes himself awake, going to the bathroom to get himself somewhat presentable for the day while trying to forget about the younger man. He washes his face, brushes his teeth, (He demanded to go to the store yesterday to buy himself necessities, much to Chans disapproval) takes a quick shower, and then walks over to the closet. 

He doesn’t want to wear the same clothes for three days in a row, so he scans through the closet. Theres not much in the space, but his eyes make their way to a large plain white t-shirt, and faded light gray, ripped skinny jeans. That will do. 

The shirt fits loosely on his form, but the pants are a bit small, squeezing his legs tightly. He’ll make it work. He then makes sure the room is spotless before he leaves, making it the same way it was before they entered they room. Once he was satisfied with how it looked, he left, making his way into the main room. Soft talking, sounds of footsteps and a familiar face welcomes him as he walks down the hallway.

“Hey Hyunjin-“

“Don’t talk to me.” The bipolar boy growls, pushing against Minho’s chest harshly as he shoves his way past. He quickly walks into the kitchen, leaving Minho stunned. He recovers quickly though, going to follow Hyunjin. The people at the hospital said that he changed moods every six to seven days, going from hyper and trigger-happy , to mean and depressed. Minho needs to keep a super close eye on him now, and make sure he doesn’t do anything to harm himself, or others, during his depressive episode. 

Seungmin, Felix, and Woojin are sitting at the table near the kitchen, chatting with one another peacefully. The sight of Woojin sends shivers down Minho’s spine, flashbacks from the night before coming back into his head. Gross gross gross, stop.

Woojin looks up from the two, flashing Minho a small smile, like nothing happened. Minho tries to avoid them, going to walk in the kitchen to find something to eat.

“Minho, come here, I have a question.” Felix speaks up in a sing song voice, patting the chair next to him. Well fuck. Minho eyes the psychopath carefully, his different colored eyes staring straight into his soul. 

“I was going to get something to eat-“

“We have food right here.” Woojin interrupts while giving Minho an intense look, as if challenging him to sit down with them. Seeing if he has the guts to. Its almost the same look the man gave him last night when he walked in on him and Chan. Minho swallows thickly, but accepts the challenge nonetheless. Felix’s smile widens when Minho finally takes a seat next to him, luckily, he is farthest away from Woojin. 

“What was your question?” Minho asks, bringing his attention to the younger boy. Minho hasn’t really gotten that far with talking to Felix, the latter usually just saying complete nonsense. 

“Ah yes. Its actually not a question… I just want you to try something.” Felix slides over a glass of what seems to be regular water, cold and inviting. Minho raises an eyebrow at the younger. Why does he want him to drink his water?

“Whats in it? Is it just water?” He asks as he raises the glass to his lips slowly. Felix laughs while leaning back in his chair.

“Don’t drink it Minho,” Woojin warns softly while munching on his food,

“Its poison.” The glass slips out of Minho’s hands and shatters on the floor, glass shards and water going everywhere. Minho doesn’t even process it, his heartbeat is pounding in his head rapidly. Poison?! Felix tried to get him to drink poison?! Felix sighs, a small pout on his face.

“Why must you always ruin the fun, Woojin? I needed to test it out on someone.”

“You were trying to poison me?!” Minho stands up from the table in shock, everything finally catching up with him. Why?! Felix rolls his eyes,

“I’ve been experimenting with different poisons. The one you were going to try was pretty harmless, you only had about a 40% chance of dying.” Minho gapes,

“40%?! What the fuck man?!” 

“Don’t worry doctor,” The psychopath chuckles to himself,

“If you don’t die from the poison, I’ll do it myself eventually. So pick your fight.” Felix stares down the psychologist with a steady gaze, drilling holes into the other. Minho gulps heavily, the threat hanging dangerously in the air. He never thought he would think this, but can the psychotic Felix come back? The one who’s always laughing and playing with random weapons? Minho doesn’t like serious Felix. He’s not really going to kill him, right?

“Felix, go get ready for the day.” Woojin flashes the other a glare of warning. Minho half expects a flash of red to run through them like in the cartoons. Felix obeys quietly, but not before flashing Minho another glare, then slyly standing up from the table, and slinking away into the hall.

Minho can finally feel himself breathing at a somewhat normal pace now that the psychopath left the table. What the fuck was that?! That all happened to fast, Felix really tried to poison him?! 

Minho looks over Seungmin who had stayed completely silent during the whole ordeal, finding an equally shocked face, his eyes wide at staring straight through Minho.

“Sorry about that,” Woojin sighs, running a hand through his chocolate hair,

“As you know doctor, most of the screws in his head are non existent. As for the threat hanging upon your head. Chan still has a purpose for you, and as long as he needs you, you won’t die. Felix knows not to cross the leader,” Woojin’s gaze narrows so he’s staring straight daggers into Minho, and his breath gets caught in his throat,

“Chan rarely completely loses his temper, but when he does…” The oldest traces a line with his pointer finger down one side of his face, then motions his head towards the hall that Felix had left down. That answers Minho’s silent question from yesterday. Chan must’ve given Felix that nasty scar. 

A shiver runs down the psychologists back at the thought. At least he knows he won’t be harmed as long as Chan needs him. But how long will Chan need him? What does Chan even need him for? The rest of them go back to eating, leaving the conversation to die, much to Minho’s appreciation.  
“Oh,” Minho remembers suddenly in the middle of a mouth full of eggs,

“Have any of you seen Jisung? He wasn’t with me this morning…” 

“Oh yeah,” Woojin pauses to stop eating,

“Those two and Chan went out this morning to take care of some business.” Minho freezes up, looking at the older. Uh oh.

“Um, what kind of business?” That doesn’t sound good. Especially with those three. Woojin just shrugs, going back to eating his breakfast.

“The Captain did not disclose those orders. They should be back soon though.” Minho nods, stealing a piece of toast off of Seungmin’s plate next to him, making the other boy pout through his food.

Not even three minutes later, when his heart is finally getting a break from beating at 100 MPH, Minho hears the familiar voice of Jisung from the front door. 

“Oh, you guys are finally back-“ His words die in his throat when he turns around, looking at the state that Jisung- and well, all of them are in. Jisung is wearing a short sleeved black shirt, with black pants, and a black baseball cap, his long orange hair peaking out from the sides. The other two are also dressed in the same attire.

Thats not whats throwing Minho off, whats throwing him off, is the evident blood thats splattered all over their arms, some dots even reaching their faces. Changbin is the only one who seems clear of blood. But even though he doesn’t have any of the dried liquid on him, Minho’s eyes are drawn to the large black case he is carrying.

“God Chris,” Woojin grimaces, looking his boyfriend up and down,

“What did kind of mission was this?” Minho is still frozen in shock for the second time that morning, looking at Jisung in disbelief. This was the same man that snuggled Minho so gently the night prior. Jisung throws his cap off, letting it fly across the room. He’s not even concerned about the blood, he’s acting like everything completely normal. 

“It wasn’t meant to be a messy job,” Chan sighs, setting down his things on the table.

“But the victim moved out of Changbin’s sights before he could get a proper shot, he ended up hitting his shoulder.” Minho’s eyes widen dramatically, looking back at that black case that Changbin is holding. Thats a sniper. He’s holding a sniper. How did they get a hold of that? No- scratch that- they seem to know how to get their hands on everything. How does he know how to use it? Minho never got to reading about Changbin’s past, damnit.

“It’s been a while since I’ve actually gone for the kill.” Jisung sighs, going to sit next to Minho. Minho feels extremely uncomfortable, they are talking about murder so easily, like its a hobby or something. Actually, it is a hobby, a fucking messed up hobby. Hell, Jisung’s partner almost murdered him this morning! Seungmin is also shifting in his seat, eyeing the three murderers carefully.

“You ok Minho?” Jisung suddenly asks, 

“You look a bit pale, are you sick?”

“You know what?” Minho stands up from his seat, getting some distance between him and the psychopath, not able to contain himself anymore.  
“I’m not ok. Wanna know why?” Slowly getting louder and louder with every word, until he is full on yelling at the other person out of anger. 

“Because you just murdered someone!” He exclaims,

“And now you’re acting like its perfectly fine! What the hell are you guys thinking?! You all literally have blood splattered all over you from an innocent man-“ Minho is cut off abruptly when the air is knocked out of him as he gets backed up into the wall harshly, Chan pushing him with full force, putting an elbow against his throat so he could crush his windpipes at any second. 

Chan is now caging him, Minho might be taller than the other, but the older is much more fit and broad. His face is inches away from Minho’s face, his eyes dark and glaring.

“My patience is wearing thin, Doctor.” Chan growls,

“Don’t you forget, that you are still our hostage. And if I need to treat you like one, I will. This is our territory, which means we will do what we damn well please. As for the man we murdered, he was far from innocent. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t even be this psychotic mess that I am now. Understood?” Minho doesn’t answer, can’t answer with his arm right next to his throat, just stares at Chan in shock. 

Chan seems satisfied with that and lets go of him, leaving to head upstairs, but not before grabbing Woojin’s hand to pull him upstairs behind him harshly. A small bloody handprint is left on the wall where Chan had caged him, blood also on the collar of Minho’s shirt from when he shoved him. 

The room is now completely silent, all eyes directed at Minho. Forget about Felix, Chan is going to kill him long before that psychopath can do anything. 

Minho quickly makes his way out of the room, shoving past Changbin, who was blocking the hall to his room. Changbin also has a dark look in his eyes, glaring holes into the psychologist.

Minho swings his door open, closing it behind him quickly. What the fuck is wrong with him? He’s crying, back pressed up against the door so no one could enter. Was it Chan snapping at him? Was it almost being poisoned earlier? Seeing the person he had a crush on covered in blood? Why is Minho so shocked at seeing them in that state? Thats what they did all the time before getting thrown into the asylum. It doesn’t make sense. 

Maybe its being surrounded by mentally ill people 24/7, but then again, thats what he’s trained to do. He’s just full of emotion, not sure what emotion it is, but he lets it all out. Crying on the floor as he tucks his face into his knees, his body shaking with the force of his sobs. Theres a sudden knock at the door, making Minho look up from his knees. The knock is soft and slow, not demanding, but worried.

“Minho?” Jisung calls softly from the other side of the door, waiting patiently for the Doctor to respond. 

“What do you want?” He replies, trying to sound demanding, but his voice just cracks instead.

“Can we talk?”

“No.” Minho hears Jisung let out a heavy sigh, then a heavy item, which he’s assuming is Jisung, sliding down the door.

“Fine.” The other man is now right by Minho’s ear on the other side of the door, sitting down in the hallway with a sigh.

“If you won’t let me in, then I will talk to you from right here, where everyone can hear me.” Minho scowls, why does he have to be this way? Reluctantly, Minho opens the door slightly, just enough that Jisung could squeeze his small frame through. When he’s finally in the room, Minho doesn’t look up to meet his eyes, just closes the door while staring at the ground. 

“Minho…” He gives him a sorry look, going to sit next to him. He has washed all of the blood off his arms and face, but small, dark red spots are still evident around his neck and face. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Didn’t mean to scare me?!” Minho exclaims,

“You walked in with blood, all over your body. How is that not supposed to disturb me?!” Jisung sighs, flipping his hair out of his face.

“Look, I’m not used to having people like you around. I’m used to being with Felix, who doesn’t care about all the blood, gore, and murder. Thats why I didn’t really think about it when I came through that door. It’s not out of the norm for me, but I know that must be pretty terrifying for you.” Minho just looks away, pondering over his words. Jisung is also quiet, patiently waiting for Minho to respond. After a minute of silence, Minho finally speaks up again,

“Did he deserve it?” Jisung looks up at him in confusion,

“Excuse me?”

“The man you killed,” Minho repeats,

“Did he deserve to be murdered?” Jisung rests his head against the wall, wondering how he could answer without scaring Minho.

“I mean, yeah. He was a horrible person. It was defiantly deserved.”

“What did he do to Chan? Why did he make you and Changbin come with him? I’m sure he’s skilled enough to do it by himself.” Jisung looks at Minho, raising an eyebrow.

“Chan didn’t make me do anything. Despite what you think, I volunteered my help. I wanted to see that wretched man die at my hands, slowly and painfully.” He says while his eyes fill with hatred. Minho backs up a bit, not liking that look. Jisung immediately softens when he sees Minho inch away.

“Sorry. I also had a strong resentment to the man. Both Chan and I had a burning hatreds towards him, one that lasted for many, many years.” 

“Do you mind if I ask what the man did? Who he was?” Jisung sighs,

“Would that make you feel more at ease?” Minho nods quickly, urging the other to continue.

“I heard you and Woojin talking about Chan’s past, and how Woojin said he wasn’t going to into depth because its disturbing. Well, this man was one of those, ‘disturbing’ parts.” Jisung shifts a little, trying to get comfortable before starting his long story.

“The man we murdered today, was Chan’s uncle.” Minho’s eyes widen, turning his head to look at the other,

“His uncle? Like his real uncle? You guys murdered his biological family? What did he do?”

“His uncle is the main reason Chan is who he is today. When his family was killed, he was sent to live with this man. But the man sent him away to an orphanage.”

“I remember this part of the story, Woojin told me about it,” 

“Yes, but theres more. You see, his uncle didn’t immediately send him off to an orphanage like Woojin told you. You see, his uncle was-“ Jisung cuts himself off, taking in a deep breath. This must be a personal subject for the man, judging on the look of raw hurt and pain in his eyes. So Minho just waits, sitting quietly while Jisung tries to collect himself.

“His uncle was a rapist, and a pedophile.” He finally says, 

“He used Chan to his own advantage, until he got bored, then threw him out. How I met Chan, and why I help him out whenever I can, is because he rescued me.” Minho looks at the other in disbelief,

“Chan? Rescued you?” 

“Yes. I was a victim of his uncles actions. I was only sixteen at the time, but his uncle sexually abused me, used me as a slave, and treated me like an object. I was taken by him when I was fifteen, so it had been a year of me being abused by this man. Chan found out about his uncles actions, he always keeps updated with the people who wronged him.”

“Wait,” Minho interrupts,

“Why didn’t you guys just go to the police?”

“Its not that easy, you see, Chan was a criminal, so he would be obtained as soon as we said anything to them, but he was also the only one who knew about his uncles house inside and out, we couldn’t. Also, the man was sly, we wouldn’t have had enough evidence on the matter, except for our word.” Jisung clears his throat, moving on with his story,

“Chan visited me in the middle of the night a few times, telling me he would get me out. The thing is, his uncle was loaded, he was a man of very high power. His security team were on top of things, getting me out would be a struggle, so him and Woojin made a plan. To make a long story a bit shorter, him and Woojin ended up burning half his house down, it wasn’t necessary, but they wanted to make sure the bitch learned his lesson.” Jisung is full of sorrow and bitterness, the emotion showing through his rigid movements and anxious fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

So this is why Jisung has such a resentment towards rapists and pedophiles, and maybe all his victims are men over the age of thirty. Maybe there was more about his victims as well. 

Rapists and Pedophiles are awful in the first place, wrong and twisted in every way. But to have a personal experience with it, Minho doesn’t even want to imagine what that must be like.

“So after careful preparations, Chan, Changbin and I hiked out this morning to his mansion. Chan watched him like a hawk for the past few months, memorizing the mans morning routine, and reviewing all the blind spots where they’re vulnerable. Always doing the exact same thing, every morning. So Changbin set up his sniper on a near by building, aiming right at his bedroom window. But when he came into view, Changbin pulled the trigger, like he was supposed to, but the man suddenly jerked out of the way, making the bullet from the sniper hit his shoulder.” Minho was engrossed in the story at this point, listening to every single thing Jisung had to say with fascination. Forgetting any resentment he once had.

“Of course, Chan and I were prepared if anything went wrong. We weren’t going to let that bastard escape from our grasp. So Chan and I quickly went to plan B, massacring our way through the mansion. I’ll spare you the gory details, but we eventually made it up to the room, seeing the power hungry old man, face to face.” Jisung suddenly laughs, 

“You should have seen the look of fear on his face from seeing his nephew and former tool standing with knifes, ready to kill him. It was pathetic, really. But to watch him die at our hands has probably been-“ Minho is looking at him with a concerned stare, looking Jisung up and down. He laughs, he got carried away again.

“Sorry, sometimes I just don’t know when to stop.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Minho scoffs. His gaze softens though, looking at the man in front of him. Its weird, really. Jisung seems to be a very empathetic person, something that psychopaths aren’t really capable of. He could be acting, learning what empathy looks like, and then mocking it. But then again, Minho is a trained professional, and knows when someone is being sincere, versus when they are just mocking the emotion. It just doesn’t add up. He’s too real. 

Jisung opens his mouth to say something, but then is rudely interrupted by a loud knocking at their door.

“Get your asses out here, we’re leaving.” Comes a gruff voice, belonging to Changbin. Both Jisung and Minho sigh at the same time, giving each other small glances, before heeding Changbin’s words, moving to get into the main living area. But before they fully leave, Minho brings up the events of this morning at breakfast.

“May I ask you a quick question?” 

“Go for it,” Jisung replies with a smile, hand reached out to help Minho off the floor. The other accepts it gladly, then proceeds with what he wants to say,

“Has Felix ever tried to poison you? In your multiple years of working with him?”

“Yeah- oh please don’t tell me he tried to poison you. I’m immune to a lot of poison, I swear to god if he-“ Jisung cuts himself off when he sees Minho avoiding his gaze, which answers his unspoken question.

“Felix, that little fucker I’m going to FUCKING MURDER HIM.“

XXXXXXXXXX

“Chan, I thought we were making our way to the capital.” Woojin pulls his black hoodie closer over his head, blending in with the crowd as best as he can. They’re all walking in the city with black hoodies and masks to no one can identify them, weaving in and out of the crowd. 

“We will,” Chan replies lowly,

“But first I need to take care of something thats long overdue. I’ve finally tracked down the location of the runt who ran away from my grasp.” Minho raises an eyebrow. What runt? But he’s too afraid to ask, luckily Changbin speaks up for him.

“Is this the adoptive father that managed to escape?” Chan nods, picking up his pace and working faster through the streets. Minho’s going a murder mission? Just the thought makes him want to puke, he’s not a murderer. But just like Chan said earlier, he doesn’t really have a choice, he’s the prisoner who has to do anything the leader says. 

The thought sends shivers running down his back. Fuck. 

Jisung slips his hand gently into Minho’s, a silent reassurance. Minho knows that Jisung is like a soldier, he’ll follow the orders that are given to him, wether Minho likes it or not. The older has come to terms with this, and he’s also come to terms that he really loves Jisung.   
He loves the psychopath with all his heart. 

For some reason… The thought of him murdering others doesn’t put him off as much. Maybe its because Jisung said he’s never gone after someone completely innocent. All his victims had a past with being abusive, rapists, pedophiles, etc. But the thought still scares Minho. He shouldn’t be ok with it, its still murder, murder is wrong. No matter how many times he repeats this to himself, he still can’t bring himself to not like Jisung or be put off by it. Is spending all this time with the mental patients making him go mental? Has Minho finally become corrupt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updating for all my stories is going to be a little slower with school just starting, I've got lots of work to do, plus drawing some characters for a different AU, plus trying to figure out how the fuck digital art works lmao. Traditional art all the wayyyy
> 
> cough cough, please leave feedback:(( and I will try to update when I can:))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, I know I said I probably wouldn't update for a very long time, and I honestly meant it,,, But I decided to stop being a bitch over Woojin leaving and just man up and keep living. Its sad, but its life and theres nothing I can do about it.

“Alright, this is it.” Chan says in a low voice, close to being a whisper. All nine of them are currently perched up on a hill, down the grassy slope is a decent sized house, soft lights able to be seen from inside. Minho is guessing this is the so called ‘runts’ location they were talking about earlier.

“How did you manage to find this place?” Woojin asks quietly, just a little behind the leader. Chan shrugs,

“I have my ways. Took a few favors and a lot of threatening. But I got it.” Minho gulps, he’s not ready for this. Chan doesn’t need him, right? He could easily do this by himself. Why would he use someone who’s completely inexperienced? 

“I need everyone on duty for this job,” Chan speaks up,

“Including you, Minho.” Well shit. Minho wants to speak his worries, but Chan continues before he can say anything.

“Changbin will be with the sniper, just incase he runs. But it shouldn’t come to that.” Changbin is already setting up the sleek looking rifle, adjusting the scope while looking through it, aiming it at the house. 

“Hyunjin and Jeongin,” He points to the pair who seem inseparable.

“Guard the back, if he steps one foot out the door, you shoot him. Understood?” The two nod, not even questioning his word. They’re ok with this? Also, since when did they have guns? That can’t possibly be a smart idea.

“I need someone to guard the front, as that will probably be the first place he’d escape from. Its easier to escape because of the lack of large hills and more covering in that direction. This person needs to be on high alert and not give a seconds hesitation.” In front of the small looking house is a pretty big forest with tall trees, swaying gracefully in the slight breeze. The forest would make for a great hiding place if the victim were to run.

“I’ll do it.” Minho hears Seungmin say from behind him. Minho whips his head around, that can’t possibly be correct.

“Min?” He questions, looking at the stern faced boy.

“Yep, thats the dumb name you gave me.”

“When did you switch?” Min shrugs, pulling his gun off his side holster to cock it.

“Sometime on the way over here. I just didn’t say anything because it looked like we had better things to be doing. Anyways, Chan, I’ll do it. Its been a second since I’ve had a good kill.” He rolls his neck, and puts the gun back in his holster. Its scary hearing those words in Seungmin’s voice, as thats something he would never say.

“Great. Felix, go with him. And don’t try anything while you’re at it, understood?” 

“Yes sir.” Felix grins, going to link arms with Min. He doesn’t protest, just rolls his eyes and lets the other hold his arm.

“Alright. Me, Woojin, Jisung and Minho will go into the house to scout him out, and hopefully snap his neck in two.” Minho chokes on his own spit. What?!

“You want me to what?!” Minho exclaims in disbelief.

“Mmhm. Now heres your gun, I’m not expecting it to come down to you shooting him. But I’m not taking any chances.” Minho gawks at the weapon that Chan just gave him. How many fucking guns does this man own? And once again, how did he get his hands on them?!

“You’re trusting me with a gun?! What if I just shot you and ran? Why are you trusting me?!” Chan raises an eyebrow,

“Are planning to shoot me and run? Because I’ll tell you, Changbin’s only job isn’t to watch for if the victim runs. Changbin will also be watching if anyone goes against my orders. He’ll snipe you before you can even blink.” Chan moves closer to Minho, making the younger cower,

“There are many reasons you shouldn’t try and shoot me. One, I’ve survived many things. I’ve had a knife plunged into my back, I’ve taken the beating of a life time, I’ve been sexually abused to a breaking point, I’ve been shot in the shoulder, and much more. Two, I’m guessing you don’t have much experience with a gun, so good luck with that. Three, if you somehow manage to get out of Changbin’s sights, Woojin will gun you down without hesitation.” 

Minho is trembling at this point. He looks over to Chans boyfriend, he has a deadly serious look on his face, gun already in hand. Woojin really would shoot him down if he did anything to Chan, despite how nice he acts towards him on any other occasion.

“Changbin, keep a close eye on him, yeah?” 

“Yes Chan.” Changbin says gruffly, going to lie on his stomach to get a good look through his scope.

“Then why bring me down? Why do you want me with you if you know I’m not good?” Chan chuckles darkly already making his way to the side of the hill.

“You’re too soft. This will toughen you up a bit.” Minho just stares at the leader in disbelief. He’s got to be joking. He’s obviously isn’t, because soon he’s telling everyone to head out, and they stealthily make their way down the hill. Minho can’t fucking believe he’s been dragged into this. He might just witness someone get murdered.

Everyone goes down their side of the hill, while Changbin stays perched up in his spot, watching everyone like a hawk. Minho can feel the sociopaths eyes boring into his back as he trudges down the hill with the other three boys.

Minho’s not sure whether he should be happy or scared that Jisung is going with him. It does give him a little sense of peace, but at the same time he doesn’t want to see the boy go into killer mode. His face is already scarily stern, gun clutched tightly in his hands. 

Sooner than Minho would like, they reach the house. Its eerily quiet, but the lights on in the house show that someone is home. The house is located in the middle of nowhere, weirdly isolated from any other humans.

They circle around the home until they reach the porch, where Chan takes the lead and slowly walks up the concrete steps. The porch is small with no decorations, it doesn’t look very homey at all. Just scarily abandoned.

Chan easily reaches the worn down door with chipped white paint and pushes it open with a rusty screech, unlocked. Well, Minho guesses there aren’t many threats up here so why would you keep the door locked in broad daylight? 

Chan doesn’t dwell on it either, but signals the rest of them to enter with him. Minho is shaking violently, legs wobbling and hands unsteady as he walks into the house. This isn’t good. Its a miracle he hasn’t just passed out yet.

“Woojin, go scout the halls,” Chan starts ordering once he quietly shuts the door behind him and their all gathered in the mans front room.

“Jisung and Minho, go through the main living spaces, I’ll take the downstairs. Call for me the second you find him, understood?” Woojin and Jisung nod diligently, and start moving in their separate directions. 

Jisung has to slightly tug on Minho’s arm to get him moving, as his feet seem to stick to the ground whenever they stand still. Is this all some twisted nightmare? Its got to be, this can’t possibly be real.

“Hey,” Jisung whispers to Minho, sensing his panicked state,

“Its going to be ok. This is a horrible man we’re going after, so don’t worry too much ok? He honestly deserves it.” Minho nods, hands still shaking horribly with the gun in them.

“And remember, I’m right here to-“

“Freeze!” A shrilly voice calls out. Minho and Jisung’s head snap up, almost giving them whiplash. They just walked into the kitchen, off guard, and standing there is a tall man in the center, gun pointed at the two of them. He’s lanky, grey hairs starting to show at the roots of his brown hair, and wild eyes, flickering back and forth rapidly.

“Don’t move, I will shoot!” The mans voice seems a bit panicky, but his grip is strong on his weapon, and not shaking like Minho’s is. Jisung feels Minho immediately tense up, all reassuring from earlier forgotten, and his breathing becomes quicker and erratic. 

“Drop your weapon.” Jisung lets out a huff, reluctantly drops his gun to the floor and puts his hands above his head in defeat. If Minho weren’t here, Jisung would’ve taken his chances. But Minho is here, and he doesn’t want him to get hurt.

— “Chan, somethings happening in the kitchen of the house.” Comes Changbin’s gravelly voice through the leaders small hidden earpiece. Chan immediately puts a finger up to his ear to respond,

“What? What happening, what do you see?!”

“I only have a view on Jisung through the kitchen window, but he just dropped his weapon and put is hands above his head in surrender.”

“Fucking hell,” Chan growls and immediately turns to run up the stairs. He should’ve known his adoptive father came out here to save himself. Why else would he come to a place so isolated? He probably expected Chan sooner or later. If Jisung gets shot on this mission Chan will never forgive himself. —

“Did Chan send you?” The man asks, gun still pointed at both of their heads.

“I bet he did, thought I taught that boy a lesson. Maybe I’ll have to teach him another one and take his friends out!”

“Hey hey hey,” Jisung speaks up,

“We can all be civilized here. We’re all adults. How about we just talk this out, yeah?” The orange haired boy says in his most charming tone, hoping to sway him at least a tiny bit.

“No, whats going to happen, is I’m going to shoot one of you dead, then the other can go run along and tell Chan that if he tries to mess with me again, I won’t hesitate to kill another one of his friends.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Comes a heavily accented voice, belonging to none other than Chan himself. Minho really wants to turn and see the man, never has he been so happy to hear the murderers voice. 

Theres a clear wave of pure panic that floods through the tall mans face at the appearance of the leader, and his hands actually start shaking slightly.

“If you think I would send two people to kill you instead of myself, you’re just as dumb as I remember you being. I want you to die by my own two hands.” 

“Well you won’t get the chance to now will you?” He yelps. The man is now completely ignoring Minho and Jisung, fully focusing on pointing the gun at Chan with his life, knowing how much of a threat he is.

Minho looks out the kitchen window, seeing a small figure on top of the hill outside the house. Its Changbin, and Chan is obviously trying to get the tall man to stand in front of the window so the sniper has a clear shot, circling the person to get him to move. 

Jisung takes this time to inch his hand over to the gun that he had dropped earlier, hoping to grab it without the other person noticing.

“Don’t!” The man screeches when he sees Jisung wrap his fingers around the hilt of the weapon. He fires the gun with a loud bang, the bullet hitting Jisung in the shoulder, making him double over with a pained scream.

“Jisung!” Minho cries, immediately going to the younger boys side. 

Chan, in the blink of an eye, takes the moment of shock from his adoptive father to unholster his weapon and shoot the man straight in the wrist, causing him to drop his weapon and fall to his knees. 

Minho cradles Jisung in his arms, tears filling his eyes at the sight his friend is in. His teeth are clenched as he tries to bare the pain of the gunshot, sweat drips down his forehead, and blood starts soaking his dark sweatshirt, getting all over Minho’s white T-shirt. But he really doesn’t care right now.

“Move,” Minho hears a voice above him. He looks up to find Woojin starting to crouch down next to him, taking Jisung from his arms.

“I have experience with this, as I’ve healed Chan on many occasions. The shot isn’t fatal, its just a flesh wound.” Minho can’t bring himself to say anything, just lets the elder take the writhing boy out of his arms. 

He can’t watch his new best friend in this state, in so much pain, writhing uncontrollably while screaming or muttering utter nonsense in his state of delirium. He can’t take it, the short screams, pained grunts, and desperate wailing.

So Minho looks in the opposite direction, finding Chan slowly approaching the man who shot Jisung in the first place. 

Sudden anger that Minho has never felt before floods his system, takes over his senses, hot and boiling, ready to be let go. This man could’ve stolen Jisung from him. 

Chan goes to the father and kicks him down with force so he’s lying on his back, then goes to press the toe of his shoe onto the mans windpipes, crushing them slowly. The man writhes and struggles, trying to get the murderer off him, but he doesn’t let up. He does it with a smile.

“Chan,” Minho suddenly calls out weakly. The leader lets his foot up, making the victim cough up blood as he tries to get his breath back. Chan looks at the psychologist with a glare, jaw clenched with anger and bitterness, smile wiped off his face.

“Please let me do it.” Minho whispers out quietly, barely loud enough for Chan to hear him. Woojin whips his head around, wondering if he had heard the boy correctly,

“Excuse me?” Chan questions, not believing he heard the doctor right.

“Let me do it, let me kill him. Please.” The leader narrows his eyes, but nods nonetheless. Minho lets out a breathy thank you, then goes to collect his gun that he dropped earlier. He doesn’t know what came over him, but he’s so fucking angry he really doesn’t care. He wants this man to die.

“Minho, please,” He hears Jisung whisper softly from the floor,

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.” Minho says almost immediately after, finding hidden confidence he didn’t know he had till now.

“He abused Chan for years on end, ran like a coward, and almost stole you away from me. He deserves to die. And like Chan said, I need to toughen up.” His hands are still shaking, but he has something he needs to accomplish. 

“Alright Minho, you can shoot him dead soon, just give me a second.” With that Chan grabs a fistful of the mans hair and yanks upwards, forcing the man to follow him with a pained yelp, tears streaming down his face. He props the dying man so he’s sitting, his back propped up against the wall.

“Now listen here bitch,” Chan growls at the man, his two fingers tucked harshly under the mans chin, forcing him to look at the leader,

“I’ve been waiting for this for a very long time. And I’ll gladly make you this young mans first target practice.” Chan gestures to Minho. The father starts pleading, saying he’s sorry and begging for his life. Pathetic.

“Chan, Chan please don’t kill me. I’m sorry for everything I did to you, I was just confused alright? Honestly it was all my wife’s influence, but she’s dead now! You killed her like a good boy, yeah? I raised you Channie, you can’t kill me, please!”

“You raised me?!” Chan yells,

“You fucking abused me! Forced me into my mental state! You’re a fucking whore who’s going to rot in hell, just like the rest of us.” The leader practically snarls like a wild animal. He stands up moving out of the way for Minho.

“Kill him.” 

Minho holds the gun up, aiming straight at the fathers head. Taking a deep breath to try and calm his shaking hands, he pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this, if you want to see (somewhat) illustrations for some characters, or want to keep updated with what I'm writing or drawing and shit, follow me  
> @skz.player on Instagram:D


End file.
